Pequeño secreto
by Gaby007
Summary: En otra época una Kagome y un Inuyasha nuevamente se conocen. Kagome guarda un enorme secreto y al ser seguida por Inuyasha ahora él lo sabe. Guardando eso como el secreto de los dos. "¡Genial! Sintió a Kagome abrazarse con más fuerza debído a un ataque d
1. Una nueva amistad Un doloroso adiós

Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi. En cuando la historia es totalmente de Gaby007, osea mía xD

Tuve algunos problemas al poner una historia y adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha y no poner su verdadero dueño. ¡De verdad lo sineto! no sabía que tenía que poner eso. Pués nunca me a pasado. Me sentí avergonzada y explique esto mismo.

Reálmente espero esto no afecte mis historias y quién las lea. Empezaré a poner si la historia es mía o no.

Y esta el TOTALMENTE MÍA.

**ACLARACIONES**

Me dio la gana crear un fanfic sobre dragones y sobre inuxkag a quién no le guste la idea, No lo lea, o que lo leá y esperemos le guste.

Los Dragones seleccionados (2) son:

**Dragon Blanco:**(también conocidos como 'Bahamut'): el Rey de los dragones benignos. Bahamut vive en un enorme palacio fortificado detrás del viento este. Pasa un alrededor de un cuarto de su tiempo disfrazado de humano o de lo que quiera (puede transformarse libremente) en la Tierra. Puede viajar por los astros o el éter. Es el más largo de todos los dragones ya que mide 72 pies de largo. Posee una inteligencia superior a la de un genio. Hay siete enormes dragones de oro con las mejores habilidades que le sirven como guardianes, compañeros y consejeros. Tiene tres formas de aliento por donde dispara sus armas: un rayo de frío, una nube de vapor que derrite a las personas y las convierte en una forma gaseosa o en una vibración sonora.

**Dragon Zafíro:**controlan los dominios subterráneos. Aunque la mayor parte del territorio superior pertenece a los dragones de esmeralda, ellos poseen una pequeña porción de la superficie de la tierra así como extensas cavernas ubicadas en las selvas tropicales. De todos los dragones, quizás los Zafiro son los más militaristas. Protegen su territorio de extraños y desconfían de todos los que se acerquen a los límites. Se alimentan de arañas gigantes principalmente. Aunque son belicosos por naturaleza, no son raudos para el ataque. En lugar de apresurarse, prefieren observar al intruso para formular la mejor manera de enfrentarse a él. Su arma es un rayo sonoro casi inaudible. Los colores varían. Es también perpiscaz y observador.

**Una nueva Amistad. Un doloroso adíos.**

Una pequeña Kagome de 5 años corría entre la playa felíz mente, hoy era su cumpleaños. Pese a que era peligroso por los Dragones y otros animales mitológicos, como lo eran los Hanyou y Youkais. A su corta edad Kagome estaba aprendiendo a luchar a cuerpo, arco y espada gracias a su padre. Así que muy pocas veces podía salir del castillo. Donde su fastidiosa hermana Kikyo gobernaría en algunos años más. Aunque Kagome pensaba que Kikyo era una fracasada, no podía hacer nada sin sus siervientes.

Encontró un buen lugar en la playa, carrió a el y al llegar se sentó allí mismo. Admiró las fuertes y salvajes olas romperse unas a atras otras. El sonido era relajante, tanto que lograba un efecto somnífero en la gente que la escuchaba con total atención. Cuando de prontó Kagome escucho un rugido que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba en estos momentos. Se volvió a escuchar rugidos de un animal grande, seguido de algunas voces masculinas;

-¡Atrapenlo!-

-¡A por él!-

-¡Que no se escape!-

Kagome se asustó al escucahr esas voces gruesas sin dudar masculinas. Al escuchar el rugido cerca se dió cuenta de que se trataba un dragon.

**Dragon... **_**Dragon... **__**¿Dragon?...**_

Tembló de miedo. Los dragones eran y serán odiados por toda cosa viviente en este planeta. Su madre y padre le contaban horribles historias sobre Dragones que rababan a las lindas princesas y que mataban caballeros valientes en sus caballos hermosos y blancos.

* * *

El dragón zafíro corría apresuradamente. No esperaba encontrarse con caballeros. Ella solo quería dejar su huevo en algún lugar cerca de la playa, seguro para su pequeño huevo color verde.

No quería lastimar ni matar a nadie. ¡Mierda. Ni siquiera comía humanos patéticos! Causaban grandes liberaciones de fuego por las noches (xD) y tenía que tomar litros de agua. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba el agua!

Apresuró sus pasos.

Si tán solo su macho; el dragón blanco. estuviese con ella...

Esperen... era un dragón... podía voloar. ¡Como no lo pensó antes!.

Extendió sus grandes alas verdes a sus costados, para alzar el vuelo y llegar hasta la playa. Miro con cauela hacia abajo y miro a los estúpidos caballeros. ¡Ja! Los humanos eran taan lentos como una cría de Dragón rojo.

Finálmente llegó hasta la playa, o más bien donde empesaba. Olfateó con su gran osico el ambiente. Solo pedía detectar el agua y la sal.

Se echó pesadamente entre la arena y la meleza que tapaba casí totálmente su gran tamaño y descucrió su huevo de entre sus grandes patas con garras. Obvservó con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda el huevo tamaño medio; gracias a aparearse con el gran Dragon Blanco. Como lo extrañaba pero lamentable mente los estúpidos humanos machos con cosas pesadas en sus pechos (armaduras) lo asesinaron por grupos; una enboscada sin final más que la muerte.

Escuchó sonido en unos de los arbustos, delánte de ella apareció una pequeña humana ¡Rayos! ¿cómo lo la olió antes? Seguramente era por el fuerte olor de el agua y la sal.

* * *

La pequeña Kagome se tensó aún más al ver sobre el cielo a un enorme Dragón color esmeralda con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Miró curiosa como la gran criatura atterizaba sobre la arena, a unos metros de ella. Tenía mucho, de verdad mucho miedo pero no podía evitar ser curiosa. Se acercó a el gran animal, pero cometió el graver error de no ser cuidadosa y causo algunos ruidos. Se tensó al ver al animal fijar sus ojos esmeraldas en ella y como la miraba. Con una mirada curiosa y algo asustada.

* * *

Se tensó al ver a un pequeño humano. Pero luego la miró con atención. Ese humano era diferente a los otros. En su larga vida sólo había visto humanos más grandes con esas pesadas cosas (armaduras) Pero este pequeño humano era diferente. Su cabello era largo y sus ojos no mostraban esa dureza de los démas, si no calidez y amor y era muucho más pequeña.

No sabía que había hembras humanas. Núnca había visto una cachorra de humana. Y si ese pequeño humano era hembra; significaba que había aún más.

Se tensó y tragó el rugido que amenazaba a salir al verla acercarse con esas pequeñas patas sin garras. Miró curiosa esa pequeña mano sin garras alargarse hasta casí tocar su osico.

La miró curiosa. No parecía peligrosa pero no podía confiar. Era humana... pero esos ojos no demostraban que quería dañarla a ella o su apreciado huevo entre sus garras.

-N-no te ha-ha-hare daño.

Su voz era tán alegre pero ella podía notar cierto nerviosismo. Una humana con nervios no podría siquiera atacarla. Dejo que la humana tocara su osico y espero para ver su reacción.

Los ojos de la pequeña cachorra brillaron y posó su pequeña mano con más fuerza sobre su osico y palpó suavemente en ella. Entrecerró los ojos por la caricia y por primera vez en su larga vida, confió en un humano. Sin arrepentirse al echar su cabeza en la playa y ronronear ligeramente al sentir a la pequeña humana rascar sus escamas. Se levantó y la humana se alejó de ella. Olió su miedo y se sintió mal, por primera vez, se sintió mal al ver el miedo en un humano. Con su osico la empujo levemente, tratándo de hacerle saber que ella no le haría daño. Al parecer lo logró. Ya que la cachorra humana sonrío y se abrazó a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sumirs een las caricias de la humana.

-¡Kagome!

Se tensó de sobre manera al sentir un sonido que no tenía nada que ver en estos momentos. Levantó la cabeza, tratándo de captar y oler su ambiente. Emitió un gemido de grustración al oler un humano con un olor fuerte, seguramente macho, pués el olor de la humana era tán suave como un campo de flores. Sintió a la humana tensarse al escuchar la voz y volverar en dirección d edonde provenia esa misma voz.

-Es mi madre... ¡Tengo que irme. De verdad gracías por esto!...- y miró como las mejillas de la cachorra se teñian de un rosado-rojo. -Es-espero verte prontó una vez más. Porfavor qu-quedate cerca de aquí y nos veremos nuevamente.- dicho esto observó como corría y se perdia entre los arbustos. Ladeó la cabeza tratándo de comprender por completo sus palabras y al entenderlas se sintió mal. No podía quedarse allí. Era peligroso. Pero esa cachorra era la primera humana en acariciarla y deverdad esperaba volver a verla. Buscó con sus bellos ojos un lugar lo suficiente mente grande y... sintió movimiento en sus patas. Miro sorprendida como el huevo comenzaba a moverse...

_Mirenme...  
aqui estoy..._

Miró asombrada como comenzaba a romperse, primero una sección y dejaba ver unos hermosos ojos rojos.

_Llegue a este mundo... _

_y libre soy..._

Miró ahora emocionada como se rompía aún mas y esta vez dejaba ver casi el cuerpo entero de la pequeña criatura.

_Aquí estoy..._

_y fuerte estoy..._

_En esta tierra que es mi hogar..._

Escuchó un pequeño estornudo y como esa criatura hermosa con cuerpo entre blanco-azulado abría lentamente esos ojos rojos y pestañana, adaptándose a la luz.

_Es un inico._

_Es algo que explorar..._

_Es algo que pálpita como un corazón..._

La pequeña criatura la miró con atención y después de mirarla y olerla, descubrió era su madre.

_Un nuevo día..._

_Es un nuevo hogar._

_Esperaban por mí...y aquí estoy._

Rodó sus ojos esmeralda y trató de regresar algunas sobras de pescado de la mañana. Al lograrlo miró nuevamente a su pequeña cría comer lo que vomitó.

-¡Regrese!

Su corazón se revolvió al enterarse de quién era esa melodiosa voz y miró los arbustos; mismo que al moverse dejaron ver otra vez a la pequeña cachorra, solo que esta vez un poco con más confianza.

La chacorra miró con sorpresa al pequeño Dragón ( pero que al compararlo con ella misma. Esa criatura era un poco más alta que ella misma ) y después la miró a ella.

-¡Se fué por aquí. Aquí!

-¡Ataquen!

Se tensó al escuchar las voces masculinas de hace unas horas nuevamente. ¡Mierda! encontrarón su escondite. La cachorra y su cría corrían peligro. No... ¡No dejaría que la única humana que la reconoció muriese. La miró con súplica.

La pequeña Kagome al ver la mirada del Dragón grande entendió el mensaje. Cargó al bebé Dragín con algo de trabajo.

-Porfavor solo... sobrevivé. Esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego.

* * *

-Porfavor solo... sobrevivé. Esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego.

Miró tristemente a la pequeña, claro que viviriá. Llebaría a cabo esa silenciosa promesa y regresaría junto a ella y su preciosa cría. Pero realmente no sabía si lo lograría, se encontraba algo debíl debído a que antes la atacarón cuando ella expulsaba al huevo. Gracías a ello se encontraba debíl.

La miró correr lejos y después fijó su vista en los soldados.

Rugió los más fuerte que pudó.

Ahora comenzaba la batalla.

* * *

Escuchó el rugido ya lejanamente. Corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Llegó hasta la orilla de la playa; donde comenzaban las rocas gigántescas. Miró a la pequeña criatura mirándole con curiosidad.

_El viento es... lo escucho ya ..._

_mi nombre dise en su lula._

_Véloz como el rio. _

_Tibio como el sol._

_Es aquí... donde tengo mi hogar_

La bajó a la arena y descubrió a la pobre criatura temblando. No sabpia si era por el frío o por el miedo de tener a una extraña. Ella sabía lo que eso se sentía. Cuando sus padres eran acompañados por reyes de otros lugares para buscar algún prometido decente a su hermana.

_Bajo del cielo azul...  
paisaje sin fin.  
Un paraiso es y lo llamo mi hogar _

La miró emocionada y comenzó a acariciarle el lomo escamoso con cariño. Empezó a preocuparse al escuchar gritos y alaridos de los soldados y el bello Dragón esmeralda. Después un silencio que daba a entender el fín del pequeño conflicto.

Cargó al dragón nuevamente a la cría y volvío al mismo lugar del conflicto. Se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra abrazó más fuertemente a la cría de Zafíro reteniendo las lágrimas. Había un gran charco de sangre y los tres soldados muertos. Pero con el gran charco... no estaba el Dragón. Se le heló la sangre al sentír una pesada respiración a sus espaldas y volteó levemente.

Miró al Dragón emocionada, pero su cara cambió a una angustiada al ver a la hermosa criatura con sangre en todo su cuerpo y una espada a la altura de su carazón.

El dragón la miro intensamente, depsués a su cría; como si pidiera que la cuidara. Para después caer pesadamente en la arena y cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Sintío las lágrimas deslizarse libremente por sus mejillas. Soltó a la cría de dragón y miro con ojos opacos de tristeza a la criatura acercarse a su madre, para después olerla y bajar la cabeza en señal que comprendía que ya no estaba con ellos.

Miró sorpendida como una bola blanca salía del dragón y se dirijia hasta ella.

Los ojos de Kagome se volvieron totálmente blancos mientras en su mente podía volver a ver a la hermosa Dragón zafíro pero de extrañamente el color esmeralda.

_-No te preocupes..._

_Se sobresaltó al escucharla hablar. Era algo ilógico que los Dragones hablaran_

_-También es extraño para mí el poder hablar. Pero deseaba decirte solo un grácias. Has estado conmigo un pequeño tiempo y por ello grácias por eso. Nunca me junte junto a un humano pero tú, eres uan buena humana. Una cachorra humana llena de valor. No llores por mí y solo quiero pedirte un favor._

_Kagome asintió. Haría lo que fuese por su primer y verdadera amiga. _

_-Solo quiero que cuides a mi pequeño.- y se desvaneció en el aire._

-Lo prometó...- suspiro volviendo en sí y fijar su vista en la cría.

-Te llamarás Kibou. Por qué me has dado la esperanza de que mi futuro y el nuestro estan entrelazados. ¿Verad?- dijó tiernamente la pequeña mirando a la cría ronronear y acurrucarse a su lado.

**Continuara...**

Las canciones o fragmentos mejor dicho son de la Película SPIRIT EL CORCEL INDOMABLE.

Espero les guste este capítulo, después pondré a Inuyasha pero después.

Realmente estoy disponible para un nuevo tema y un summary mejor; lo que pasa es que no me decidía a ninguno pero estoy abierta a algunas opiniones

Dejen reviews porfavor para la continuación.

**Gaby007**


	2. El prometido de Kikyo El pequeño secret

Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi. En cuando la historia es totalmente de Gaby007, osea mía xD

Tuve algunos problemas al poner una historia y adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha y no poner su verdadero dueño. ¡De verdad lo sineto! no sabía que tenía que poner eso. Pués nunca me a pasado. Me sentí avergonzada y explique esto mismo.

Reálmente espero esto no afecte mis historias y quién las lea. Empezaré a poner si la historia es mía o no.

Y esta el TOTALMENTE MÍA.

**El prometido de Kikyo. El pequeño secreto de dos almas.**

De esos dolorosos recuerdos ya pasarón 10 años. Kagome ahora tenía 15 y a esa edad, controlaba a la perfección casi toda arma existente. Mientras con Kibou; aún lo mantenia escondido pero sorpresivamente el animal ahora era más grande que un elefante y erá hermoso. Con su cuerpo entre blanco-azulado y unos ojos rojos brillantes, sus alas eran largas y hermosas con escases de escamas en esa zona. En la noche se escabullia del castillo y lo veía en la playa. Si sus padres lo supieran...

_Se desataría el mismo infierno..._

Suspiró sonoramente en la habitación de Kikyo. Le habían encontrado un esposo perfecto para ella. Su nombre era Inuyasha y esta noche él las visitaba. Realmente estas cosas la fastidiaban ¿Por qué mierdas no podía estar toodo el día con su mejor amigo Kibou? es mejor compañia que la víbora de Kikyo.

Volvío a suspirar por milésima vez en el día mirando a su hermana correr a todos lados por cosas como; peines, maquillaje u otras cosas rídiculas para ponerse más "hermosa". Miró a su alrededor y no miró a nadie. Aprovecharía...

Caminó lentamente a la gran puerta, los guardias se le quedarón mirando.

-¿Que me ves?- dijo bruscamente a uno. Mirando divertida como sudaba y volteaba a otro lado rapidamente. Caminó sin darle importancia y después de alejarse un poco, corrío como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la playa, deténiendose en una cabaña abandonada, donde sacó un tambo lleno de pascados y bacalaos irlandeses. Volviendo a su loca carrera solo que con lentitud debído a la gran carga en su espalda.

* * *

Inuyasha suspiró sonoramente montado en su caballo negro pura sangre. Mirando incrédulo como una bella dama entraba en una cabaña y después salía corriendo con una carga que parecía pesada en su espalda. El mundo era extraño...

-Hijo, ¿pasa algo?

-No papá, solo iré a ver a mi prometida, a la cuál no conosco, ni me interesa conocer. - murmuró en voz baja esto último. Inu-no lo escuchó.

-Hijo sabes que debes de sentar cabeza lo más pronto. -comenzó su padre con el monologo de siempre. -Tienes ya 18 años y no te has casado. Debes d ehacerl ocuanto antes.-

-Lo sé.- volvió a suspirar. pensándo en la hermosa dama que momentos antes logró captar su dorado mirar.

* * *

Kagome finálmente llegó con su fiel amigo y miró divertida como estaba echado con las patas arriba y roncando sonoramente, que bueno que este lugar era muy profundo y nadie lo escuchaba.

-Kibou...-

Nada.

-Kibou.-

Nop, nada de nada.

-¡Despierta réptil mutante!- gritó como solía llamarle al enojarse por cualquier tontería con su amigo. Mirando como abría los ojos rojizos y ronroneaba volteándose de lado, dándole la espalda.

-Bien... Supongo que no quieres comer todo un océano de pescado. - dijo mirando como su amigo volteaba rapidamente y la miraba atento, levantando levemente una aleta arriba de su cabeza y como bajaba la otra del lado contrarío. Sonrío tiernamente y tiró el tambo al piso; haciendo que la tapa se corriese y algunos pescados salieran a la arena.

-Sip, esto esta asqueroso.- aseguró. -¿Qué esperas? a comer...- dicho estó miró como su amigo se atragantaba (literlamente) con los distintos tipos de pescado. Al terminar, la criatura miró en su dirección con súplica. Ella sabía lo que significaba.

-¿Listo?-

Su compañero asintió con su cabeza y le dió la espalda. Kagome no tardó tiempo y montó sobre su lomo libre de alguna aleta, solo escamas. Gritándo emocionada aferrandose fuertemene a la criatura mística y volando por los cielos. Alzó las manos emocionada; le gustaba sentir esa libertad que solo Kibou le podía dar. Sentir el viento sobre su rostro era una sensación única y agradable para una mortal humana que no podía volar.

* * *

Inuyasha miró el cielo suspirando al casí llegar a el castillo de su prometida que no conocia ni sentía deseos de conocer, mirando incrédulo como un Dragón tamaño medio color blanco pasaba por encima a unos metros arriba de él. Pudo observar un par de manos alzadas. Seguramente sería una persona desafortunada que sufrió el castigo de ser atrapada por esa peligrosa y horrible bestia.

* * *

Kagome volvió a aferrarse a las pequeñas antenas de su Dragón en la cabeza, dirijiendolo. Llebándolo a la playa nuevamente. La misma playa que antes era habitada por casí todo el reino y, ahora, solo era un montón de arena con rocas. Utilizado también como refugio para Dragones.

-Lo sieno Kibou. Debo irme.- dijó sintiendose mál ala dejarlo solo toda la noche, nunca tenía todo el día con el. Recordó la promesa hecha hace 10 años. Le gustaría enserio pasarse toodo el día con su amado amigo. Pero siendo heredera le era casí imposible pasar momentos como este a su lado. Su última alternativa sería huir con él a algún otro lado.

Kagome corrío nuevamente hasta la entrada del castillo y con una mirada asesina le dijo a sus guardias que la dejasen pasar. Ellos obedecierón intimidados por esa fiera mirada chocolate.

Solo con Kibou era como ella realmente era. No con alguna otra persona.

* * *

Estaban todos sentados en el comedor principal, solo faltaba la llegada del prometido de su hermana, un tál Lord Inuyasha.

-Permiso- se escuchó una voz másculina capáz de derretir todo el hielo que un Dragón de Hielo o Plateado son capezes de crear.

Miró asombrada como un apuesto caballero con armadura entraba al gran salón-comedor y se presentaba.

-Lord Inuyasha Taisho. A sus ordenes.- s einclinó en forma de saludo. Levantó la vista y miró a los presentes, deteniendo su vista en Kagome. Es amuchacha era muy hermosa. Tenía una cara hecha por los dioses, los ojos d eun chocolate intenso, inocentes pero fieros y salvajes por dentro, unas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas y unos labios sin necesidad de pintar de un colo rosado. Esperaba esa fuese su prometida, de verdad como lo deseaba.

-¡Oh! Lord Taisho...- dijó el padre de Kagome levántandose de su asiento. - Bienvenido, quiero presentarle a mis dos hijas. Kagome.- al escuchar su nombre Kagome hiso una pequeña referencia. - Y Kykio, su prometida.-

Ante esto Inuyasha miró a la jóven Kikyo. Se horrorizo, esta mujer era realmente...

_Desagradable..._

¿Por qué no podía ser el hermoso angel de ojos achocolatados su prometida? esa mujer era realmente una vulgar. Su escote era demasiado grande y su vestido que se suponía era largo, quedaba entre abajo de sus muslos. Podía asegurar que traía un corsé en ella, dejándo sus senos prácticamente expuestos.

-Un gusto...-

_¡No es un gusto! Esto es un disgusto!_

* * *

Cenarón casí con calma. Inuyasha se sentó al lado del hermoso angel de ojos achocolatados (como le había llamado) y la observaba atentamente, sin ser descubierto por álguien.

Llegó la noche y a Inuyasha le asignarón una habitación al lado de Kagome (pedida por él) y no se podía sentír más felíz estando cerca de su azabache. Puede que ella no era su prometida pero, si ella era también una princesa, ¿no daba lo mismo meintres él se casara con una princesa? depsués de todo Kikyo y su bello angel eran hermanas.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación y se sobresaltó al ver a su bello angel burlar a los guardias e irse rumbo a la playa. ¡No! si su bello angel se iría, el quería irse con ella y no casarse con la "bella" hermana de ella.

Corrío rapidamente bajando por los escalones y corrío, ignorando a los guardias que facilmente eran burlados por una hermosa criatura. Corrío siguiendo los pasos de su angel. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un rugido de Dragón.

¡_Mi bello angel corre peligro!_

Apresuró más su paso pero se sorprendió al verla acariciado la cabeza del mismo Dragón blanco de la tarde.

-Ka-kagome.- se atrevió a decirle por su nombre. -¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!-

Kagome se tensó al escuchar una voz. Miró a su costado y pudo mirar a Lord Inuyasha parado mirando incrédulo.

-Inu... Yasha.-

Kibou rugió al mirar a un humano desconocido para él y no a su preciosa dueña. Kagome se posó delánte de él y extendió sus manos.

-No Kibou... ¡Calmate!- dijó al ver como sus ojos rojos brillaban.

-No vengo a haceos daño.- ayudó Inuyasha a Kagome caminando hasta posarse en su lado. Vaya, su bello angel era una persona con sorpresas. Nunca esperó verla con un Dragón, y menos que ella le diera ordenes.

-Interesante.-

-Lord Inuyasha, yo...-

-No menciones nada, solo contesta: ¿Pensabas escapar?.-

Kagome se pensó solo unos momentos.

-Sí.- contestó sin pensarlo. Miró arrepentida a Lord Inuyasha. Sorprendiendose al verle sonreir.

-Llévame contigo.- musitó seguro dirijiendo su vista a la mística criatura, que lo miró con curiosidad al oler por primera ves un macho.

-S-solo si prometes no decirlo a nadie.- pusó Kagome la regla.

-Será nuestro secreto. Kag-chan.- dijó felíz al tener su primer secreto con su bello angel de ojos achocolatados.

**Continuara...**


	3. Conociendo a mi princesa Un nuevo viaje

Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi. En cuando la historia es totalmente de Gaby007, osea mía xD

Tuve algunos problemas al poner una historia y adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha y no poner su verdadero dueño. ¡De verdad lo siento! no sabía que tenía que poner eso. Pués nunca me a pasado. Me sentí avergonzada y explique esto mismo.

Reálmente espero esto no afecte mis historias y quién las lea. Empezaré a poner si la historia es mía o no.

Y esta el TOTALMENTE MÍA.

**Conociendo a mi princesa. Un nuevo viaje.**

-Será nuestro secreto. Kag-chan.- dijó felíz al tener su primer secreto con su bello angel de ojos achocolatados.

-¿Kag-chan?- preguntó divertida. Inuyasha la miró intensamente. Kagome sintió su corazón latír con más fervor.

-Es adecuado.- simplemente dijo. -¿Cuándo partimos?.- preguntó ahora mirando a Kibou.

-Mañana a primera hora. Mas te vale no tardar o te dejare aquí.- dijó mirándolo.

Inuyasha mientras tanto miraba a la criatura con una sonrisa. Dejándo que el viento volara sus largos cabello negros. Al fín encontró a su preciosa princesa. Y no solo eso, esta era mucho más hermosa y fuera de lo común. ¿Dragones? ¡Rayos! Esto sí que era un aventura, en la que él nó podía faltar junto a su bello angel. Recordó otro regalo de la vida, su habitación estaba al lado de la de su angel.

-Kagome... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?.- preguntó sintiendo sus mejillas arder con el solo pensamiento de dormir.

_Solos... En una habitación sin guardias..._

Kagome enrojeció completamente al escuchar esa propuesta poco galante. ¿Ella? Dormír con semejante adonís. El mundo se estaba volviendo bueno con ella. Pero aunque quisiera, nó podía. Volveó a ver a Inuyasha, este la miraba suplicante.

-Viste a tu hermana. ¡Por diós! Con solo mirarla sé que esta noche subirá a mi alcoba para no precisamente dormir. Sabes.- trató de excusarse. Y no todo era mentira. Tenía miedo de que esa "cosa" subierá y lo quisiera violar. ¡Si fuese su hermoso angel!. Mierda que lo haría. O mejor dicho... ¡Hasta lo ayudaría en su tarea!. Y hasta...

-Esta bien.- suspiró derrotada, no dejaría a un humano al alcanze de su hermana. Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa hermosa respuesta. Sus ojos brillarón cuando... -Solo dormír, no intentes nada.- Uff el mundo no siempre era taan bueno. Pero almenos podía verla dormir y dormír con ella entre sus brazos. Sip, el mundo en este momento le valía mierda. Solo le importaba ese momento de gloria. Después le demostraría su amor con otras maneras más placenteras y cansadas. Mientras pensaba esto Kagome se despedía de Kibou.

Salió nuevamente de sus pensamientos al ver a su angel alejarse.

-¿A donde vas?-

-Devuelta al castillo. Das miedo, está saliendo aire pesado de tu naríz y estas rojo.- dijó sin mirarlo, no quería que viera su sonrojo. ¿Qué estará pensando?

Inuyasha sonrió y caminó detrás de ella, mirando el suave movimiento de su cabello azabache en su vestido hasta arriba de los tobillos blanco. Como si su hermoso cabello fuese tinta sobre papel. ¡Diablos! esa hembra era todo un pecado inocente caminante.

Consiguió alcanzarla y la alzó en brazos.

-¡Kyaa. Bajame!-

-No lo creó.- sonrió. Escuchando como Kagome maldecia a diestra y siniestra por lo bajo. Inuyasha la miró divertido al sentirla forcejear contra él. Puede que esta pequeña hubiese tenido un largo entrenamiento desde los 5 años, pero el tenía el entrenamiento desde los 3. Su fuerza era mucho mayor a la de la damisela en sus fuertes brazos.

Kagome suspiró derrotada dejando de golpearle ese fuerte pecho. No podía ganarle, su fuerza era superior a la suya. Se dejó hacer y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, a la altura de los pectorales. ¡Vaya! Estaba alcolchonado. Eran como dos almohadas de plumas, realmente comodas.(XD) Sin poder decír un no, se quedó dormida sobre ese pecho carente de incomodidad.

Inuyasha la miró una vez más y se sorpendió al verla placidamente dormida en su pecho. La apretó más contra sí y disfrutó la extraña sensación de llevar a una mujer en su pecho. Aparte de hermosa era muy liviana. Continuó su camino hasta el castillo. Continuó hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo. Los guardias lo mirarón con atención al verlo con la princesa en brazos.

-Se quedó dormida.- simplemente dijo y continuó su camino a paso relajado. Subió los escalones de piedra hasta llegar a la alcoba de su angel. Apénas se acercaba a su puerta cuando una voz molesta y chillona dijo:

-¿A donde llevas a mi molesta hermana?- dijó Kikyo celosa al ver a SU prometido cargando a su hermana menor a su habitación, sus celos aumentarón al verla en su pecho y apunto de entrar a la habitación.

-Se quedó dormida. Pobre, lo que hicimos fué muy cansado para ella.- dijó finjiendo ser inocente. Riendose mentalmente al ver a la hermana de su princesa con un tic en la ceja.

Kikyo al ver el vestido de su hermana lleno de arena y cosas como hojas, se quedó de piedra al entender las palabras de Inuyasha. Gritó de frustración y se alejó de allí. Mañana hablaría con su hermana sobre no poner sus garras sobre SU prometido.

Inuyasha suspiró al verla alejarse. Fijó su vista en su bello angel nuevamente. No perdonaría a nadie que molestase el sueño de su pequeño angel. Mirando con ternura como ese angel entre sus brazos suspiraba y se acurrucaba en su pecho aún más. Abrió la puerta de madera y entró en la habitación. La miró y pensó que era digna de su princesa; todo perfectamente ordenado y en una esquina se encontraba la cama, protejída con dos largas cortinas de seda color azul. Se encaminó hasta allí; no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Y la dejó en la gran cama.

Miró nuevamente a su alrededór y encontro unos libros que llamarón su atención. Caminó en esa dirección y al habrirla se sorprendió. Distintos bocetos y algunas cabezas, otras eran cuerpos y otros entaban comoletamente; dibujos. Dibujos del Dragón de su princesa. Vaya esta chica sí que era especial. Dibujaba como los dioses y controlaba a una criatura mitológica.

Suspiró enamorado, esa chica sí que era única, no colo las rameras en los pueblos en los qué pasaba. Fijó su vista en la dama durmiente y bostezó sonoramente. Apagó las velas encediadas y el cuarto quedó en oscuras, solo illuminado de la luz de la luna. Se acercó a la gran cama y abrió de par en par, dejándo ver a la hermosa princesa que dormía en ella, solo illuminada por la luz de la luna. Bostezó nuevamente y con cuidado movió a Kagome a un lado. Hecho esto, se acostó en la gran cama junto a ella, en medio de la sonmolencia atrajo a Kagome a su pecho nuevamente, pasándo un brazo con músculos debajo de la cabeza de ella, como una almohada. Con su otro brazo tomó la cintura de ella y por fín, después de muchos años, pudo dormir tranquilo.

* * *

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, cerrandolos y suspirando de placer al sentir algo húmedo en su cuello. ¡¿Húmedo?! ¡¿Su cuello?! Abrió rapidamente los ojos para después encontrarse a un Inuyasha sonriente... arriba suyo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- no pudó evitar que eso sonara como casi un grito.

Inuyasha se echó pesadamente en su lado nuevamente, cerrando los ojos y recordandó lo que pasó.

**Flash Back**

Inuyasha abrió lentamente los ojos, no queriendo dejar esa placentera sensación. Abrió más los ojos al no ver su habitación, pero sus ojos se suavisarón al recordar los sucesos anteriores. Miró a su acompañante y se sorprendió al saber su abrazo correspondido por una Kagome dormida sobre su bícep del brazo. Kagome tenía una mano sobre su estomago y la otra sobre su pecho.

Miró la ventana y descubrió que apénas serían las seis de la mañana. El sol aún no salía, solo se apresiaban en el orizonte algunos rayos rojizos del sol. Volvió a fijar su vista en la muchacha y se le ocurrió una forma de despertarla un tanto húmeda.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Solo te desperte.- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Eso ya lo sé.- asintió Kagome. -¿Pero...? ¡¿Por qué así?!- por el enojo se subió arriba de inuyasha y se sentó sobre el abdomen del chico.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos para después sentír sus mejillas arder.

-Ka-kagome..-

-¿Qué?- preguntó bruscamente. Después se sonrojo. -L-Lo siento...- musitó para después bajarse de él y sentarse a su lado. Inuyasha aprovechó para colocar su cabeza en las piernas dobladas de su princesa.

-Así esta mejor...- suspiró para después volverse a dormir. Kagome no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y con sus dedos, acariciar su cara y sus cabellos negros.

* * *

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor. Kikyo miraba con malos ojos a SU prometido desayunando y hablando de lo lindo con su hermana, que correspondía igualmente riendo y continuando la pláticaa en la que no era partícipe.

-¡Oh! Tengo que irme a mi paseo diario.- mintió Kagome. Necesitaba alimentar a Kibou. -Padre. Madre.- dijo asiendo una referencia. Que fué contestada por sus padres; dándole el permiso. -¡Me voy!.-

Los ojos de Inuyasha se opacáron al ver a Kagome salir. Después brillarón nuevamente.

-Señores, si me disculpan, me gustaría dar un paseo por el pueblo, _solo.-_ dijó al ver que Kikyo se levantaba. Kikyo le miró furiosa pero eso no le importó, solo quería ir con su angel.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal, al salír y no estar en el rango de vista d elos guardías. Corrío como nunca tratándo de seguír los pasos de su princesa. Esa mujer era muy rápida.

Finálmente llego a donde estaba la cabaña abandonada que vió cuando venía de camino hasta el castillo. Miró a Kagome tratár de cargar unos tambos con tapa.

-Kag-chan ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó asustándola.

-¡Kya!- gritó Kagome. Al conocer ls voz frunció el ceño. Suavisándolo al verlo tratár de ayudarla. -Si, necesito ayuda. Gracias a nuestro viaje con Kibou, necesito alimentarlo múcho más.- dijó suspirando, tratándo de cargar nuevamente el tambo.

Inuyasha cargó dos de estos en sus brazos. -¿Donde está tu amigo?-

Kagome terminó de cargar el tambo y dijo -Por aquí- y empezó a caminar seguida por Inuyasha.

Finálmente llegarón donde se encontraba ocúlto Kibou. Inuyasha se sorprendió de ver a la criatura dormir. Mientras con Kagome, esto yá era normal.

-¡Eh, Kibou. Comida tamaño tres océanos a tu servicio!.- y comi si fuese un hechizo. El Dragón abrió sus hermosos ojos rojos y los fijó en ellos, después en los tres tambos de pescado y volvió su vista a ellos. Se levantó lentamente de su lugar para después avanzar con pasos lentos hasta ellos a dos patas. Caundo estuvo cerca Inuyasha y Kagome con el pie, tumbarón los tambos; dejándo salír el pescado. Kibou no se hiso de esperar y se atragantó con todo el gran banquete que se encontraba frente a él.

Inuyasha miró con ojos algo tristes a el Dragón. Kagome notó esto y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Pasa algo?- Inuyasha la miró sonriendo tristemente.

-Solo pensaba que quisiera tener un amigo dragón.- suspiró. Kagome posó una de sus manos blancas como la nieve en el hombro fuerte de él.

-Quizá en nuestro viaje te conseguiremos un compañero para toda la vida.- sonrió. Inuyasha no lo pudó evitar y dijo:

-¡Oh! Kag-chan tiene lástima de mí. Se siente tán bien.- dijó poniendo cara sería pero con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡I-Idiota. ¿A qué viene eso?!- gritó sonrojada Kagome. Inuyasha solo rió nerviosamente.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación de Kagome, mirándo como esta corría de quí para allá en busca de algunas cosas y las guardaba en un bolso pamaño medio.

-¿Para qué es todo eso?-

-Nah. Lo ignoro.- dijo él. Kagome suspiró. -Estoy lista.- sonrió de una manera que dejó a Inuyasha más idiotizado por ella. -Vamos.- Inuyasha simplemente asintió, se levantó y la siguió.

Después de burlar a los guaridas (nuevamente) se encaminarón a la playa. Donde minutos más tarde, llegarón al escondite de su gran mascota (Aunque faltase mucho para que Kibou alcanzara el colosal tamaño de su madre) y después de alimentarlo...

-Vamos sube.- dijo fastidiada.

-No hace daño ¿Verdad?-

-Pffff. ¡Claro que hace daño! ¡¿No ves como me lastima?! ¡Au!.- se mofó de el Kagome.

-Buena, vale. Entendí el mensaje.- dijó él. Subiendo al Dragón. Fingió tener miedo y se abrazó fuertemente a la esbelta cintura de Kagome; quién solo se pudo sonrojar pero entendió el "miedo" de Inuyasha.

Y así partierón a un viaje hasta sabe Kami a dónde.

**Continuara...**

_**Dejen reviews para la continuación, aúnque solo sea uno porfavor, necesito inspiración por parte del lectór.**_

**Gaby007**


	4. Mi nuevo mejor amigo Debilidad al pasad

Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi. En cuando la historia es totalmente de Gaby007, osea mía xD

**Dragón Topacio:**habitan en regiones costeras templadas o secas, y construyen sus guaridas debajo del sistema de agua. No les gusta el agua, pero nadan para atacar, espantar o ahuyentar a curiosos, pero no nadan por placer. Les encanta el pescado y la comida marina en general. Su favorito es el calamar. Aunque no son maliciosos, no son la mejor compañía. Su comportamiento es errático y confuso. A menos que los afecte e alguna manera, tienden a ser indiferentes a las causas y preocupaciones que ocupan al resto de los de su raza. Lleva un tiempo hacer amistad con estos dragones, pero una vez que se forma, dura toda la vida. Su arma es un rayo de deshidratación.

Quiero agradecer a los dos reviews que me dejarón.

_**Vegeta: ¡Insectos! Gracias a ellos tenemos este fastidioso capítulo. ¡Agradescan. Escorias!**_

_**Goku: Vegeta calmate. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos junto a Chi-Chi por algo de comer?**_

_**Vegeta: ¡Solo fastidias! Soy un príncipe Saiyajin. No me hables así.**_

_**Goku: Como digas... **__**Se toca la frente con dos dedos**__** ¡Me voy!**_

_**Vegeta: ¡Noo espera. Kakarotto! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Mierda!**_

La historia es TOTALMENTE MÍA.

**Mi nuevo mejor amigo. Debilidad al pasado.**

-Kag-chan- canturreaba el príncipe. -Kag-chan-

Kagome pensaba fastidiada que lo mejor sería dejar a Inuyasha tirado por algún lugar de los volcanes activos para no molestarla más.

-¡Wow¡-

-¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa Kagome.

-Mira esa belleza...-

-¡¿Cuál belleza?!- gritó Kagome. No sabía por qué, pero le molesto escuchar esas palabras. Kibou solo gruño en queja al sentir la palmada de Kagome en su cabeza. Miró a Inuyasha señalar un dragón esmeralda. Kagome sintió como sus ojos se humedecían al ver un dragón macho igual a...

**FLASH BACK**

La pequeña Kagome se tensó aún más al ver sobre el cielo a un enorme Dragón color esmeralda con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Miró curiosa como la gran criatura aterrzaba sobre la arena, a unos metros de ella. Tenía mucho, de verdad mucho miedo pero no podía evitar ser curiosa. Se acercó a el gran animal, pero cometió el graver error de no ser cuidadosa y causo algunos ruidos. Se tensó al ver al animal fijar sus ojos esmeraldas en ella y como la miraba. Con una mirada curiosa y algo asustada.

**FIN DE SLASH BACK**

Parece quetuvo el mismo efecto en Kibou ya que, comenzó a caer levemente. Solo ella lo sintió, ya que Inuyasha seguía mirando el Dragón.

-Kibou, aterrizá en la siguiente aldea.- le dijo mientras palmeaba su cabeza. Inuyasha miró curioso los ojos opacos de su bello angel. ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Acaso es algo dicho por él? Si fuese así, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Varios minutos más tarde. Kibou bajó de los cielos para sacudir sus alas de los pequeños animales que se atascarón por estúpidos sobre estas (xd)

Kagome bajó rapidamente de Kibou y se recargó sobre un árbol, cerrando sus ojos chocolates para después suspirar. Inuyasha se acercó preocupado a ella. Escuchó un sollozo y su corazón se detuvo...

-¿Kagome..?-

-Inu...yasha. ¡Inuyasha!- gritó fuertemente para después buscar protección sobre ese fuerte pecho masculino. Inuyasha sin saber que ahcer, solamente la rodeó con sus brazos y palmeó suavemente su coronilla. Su corazón se destrozó al escucharla llorar amargamente sobre su pecho, mojándo su ropa; pero no le importó. Nada importaba más que su bella princesa.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Inuyasha al escucharla dejar de sollozar, pero ahora hipar. ¡Mierda! Se sentía un inútil. No sabía que rayos hacer para hacerla sentír mejor.

Kagome solo asintió en su pecho, con los ojos al rojo vivo debído al momento de llanto. -Inuyasha... Perdón por las molestias.-

-No es molestía Kag-chan. Inu-chan se siente muy felíz de que Kag-chan esté sobre su pecho en estos momentos.- dijó tratándo de re-animarla. Kagome sonrió y se separó de su pecho.

-¡Oh vaya! Inu-chan se siente felíz conmigo en su pecho ¿verdad? Sería una lástima que Kag-chan decidiera dejar de estar aquí ¿No es verdad?.- Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos asustado de solo pensar en no tenerla entre sus brazos.

Kagome rió al ver su expresión de angustia y después de darse media vuelta para que no viese su cara de burla: -Inu-no-baka-

Sip, definitivamente ese hombre era un alíen del planeta feromóna. Se lo dejó muy en claro al conocerlo.

¡¿Perro?! Esa mujer le dijo perro. Bueno.. Tálvez y si lo era. Pero solo de ella.

Tras los pensamientos anteriores, volvierón a subir en Kibou; que solo miraba atento a toda la plática.

-Adelánte amigo.- palmeó su cabeza al sentir a Inuyasha posarse detrás de ella.

-No Kagome, es para atrás.- se burló Inuysha.

-Uff. Imbecil.-

-Si.- coincidió el. -Pero solo tuyo.- dijó sin notar el sonrojo de Kagome.

* * *

-Vajaremos solo por comida ¿vale?.- dijó Kagome. Inuyasha suspiró enamorado; le gustaba esa Kagome domadora de todo a todos. Inuyasha solo pudo limitarse a asentir.

-Esperame aquí porfavor.- dijó Kagome, bajando a Kibou de los cielos para posarse entre los enormes volcanes inactivos.

-Espero no me dejes abandonado.- rió él. Kagome lo acompañó en su risa; mostrando en su esplendor su melodiosa risa a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suspiró sentándose en una roca. Minutos después gritó al sentir su trasero quemarse.

-¡Roca de la...!-

Se detuvó de ofender a su enemiga roca al escuchar un rugido. Pensó que tál vez era Kibou pero se sorprendió al ver a un Dragón Topacio del tamaño que Kibou. Alzó las manos; avisando que se enontraba allí, no quería problemas por si pensaba que estaba metiendose en su territorio.

El Dragón Topacio macho volvaba por su territorio, más pendiente que nada al ver a un Dragón blanco volar con una cosa en el lomo_... ¿Cómo rayos la subió allí? Digo... ¡No tienes manos!_ ¡Que se joda la lógica!.

Miró hacia abajo al oler a un humano. Realmente no quería problemas, no era un malo. Mas bien él era neutral. En busca de un amigo para toda su larga existencia. Odiaba que los humanos se alejarán de él solo por ser un dragón. ¿Esó que? ¿No han visto _Como entrenar a tú Dragón_? ¡También hay algunos buenos! (LOL)

Inuyasha se tensó al ver a el dragón bajar hasta posarse delánte de él. Sip, esta cosa era del mismo tamaño que Kibou.

-Hola- dijo con cara seria. El dragón lo miró intensamente. ¿Que se creía ese humano? Claaro, le contestaría en estos momentos con ún: "Oe hola ¿Que ahces en este lugar?" Así que solo gruño.

-No pienso acerte daño...- ¿Daño? ¡Jah! Como si pudiese...

* * *

-Venga. Se que quieres un abrazo. ¡Andale! No seas apretadito...-

-No espera ¿Qué rayos? aléjese de mí, raro.-

-Tu me conoces.- dijó calmadamente.- Tú me conoces, me conoces y sab...-

-¡No insecto! ¡No te conosco! Es eso lo que tratabá de decirte.-

Kagome se aguantó la risa al escuchar esa conversación entre un chico de ojos azules y otro de ojos grisáceos. Esa situación era realmente extraña. Solo dejó ir una risita nerviosa al ver a el chico de "no te conosco" lanzándo miradas asesinas al "no seas apretadito".

Se encámino a donde dejó a Kibou con unas enormes bolsas de víveres en su espalda. Ya quería ver a ese perro pervertido nuevamente.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba acariciando las escamas del topacio, escuchándo como ronroneaba suavemente. Se lo quería llevar. Mientras el dragón pensaba que había encontrado a su amigo de vida. Se dajaría montar por un humano y viviría el resto de su vida juntó a él.

-¿Quieres venír conmigo y con mí princesa?- preguntó como si leyerá sus pensamientos dragunos. Los ojos amarillendos del Topacio brillarón como unas lindas perlas amarillas.

-Te montaré y le daré una sorpresa a mi princesa.- dijo. El dragón le dió la espalda e Inuyasha montó en su espalda libre de escama igual a Kibou, con diferencia de que tenía una y no dos sobre la cabeza que terminaba en el cuello, donde se sujetó fuertemente. Sentir el aire en su rostro era único. Ya sabía por qué a Kagome le gustaba ir delante, él por su parte no se quejaba. Podía agarrar su esbelta cintura para "no caerse". ¿Kagome? ¡Rayos! De verdad que extrañaría eso.

-¡¿Inuyasha?!-preguntó Kagome al acercarse por los cielos junto a Kibou, que miró intensamente al Topacio, siendo la mirada correspondida por este.

Inuyasha se rascó la nuca y sonrió nerviosa mente.

-Kag-chan. Saluda a mi nuevo compañero.-

**Continuara...**

_Línea telefónica con Majin Buu..._

_-Si Majín..?-_

_-Doctor! Eh doctor!-_

_-¿Sí Buu?-_

_-Buuuu.-_

_-Ammm, claro.-_

_-No ya encerio doctor,¿Podría recetarme algo...? Esque, estoy rosado.-_

**LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLL OLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL**

**Jajaja como séa. **

**Dejen reviews para la continuación. Necesito mi inspiración, adémas el siguiente será más largo. Lo ya saben. Dejénme Reviews.**

**Vegeta: Sí escorias. En esta méndiga vida, nó todo es facíl. Ahora me voy que la méndiga Kakarrota me dejó hablando solo.**

**Gaby007**


	5. Información nueva Nueva ruta, ¿Las esfe

**Piccolo: Terrícolas, no se olviden de dejar Reviews para el próximo capítulo.**

**Goku: ¡Yoshi! estás aquí. ¿Ya me dejarás montarte?**

**Piccolo: ¡Que no soy un Yoshi mierda!**

**Goku: Pero tu dijiste que lo eras.**

**Piccolo: ¿No conoces el sarcasmo?**

**Goku: ¿A qué sabe eso?**

**Vegeta: ¡Mamas Kakkaroto!**

**Goku: Nunca he comido Kakkaroto, ¿Sabe bién?**

**Vegeta/Piccolo: ¡Maldición goku/Kakkaroto!**

**Vegeta: Este capítulo es más largo Kakkarota. Como a tí te gustan... ¡Largas y gruesas!**

_**Dragón Zafíro**__:__controlan los dominios subterráneos. Aunque la mayor parte del territorio superior pertenece a los dragones de esmeralda, ellos poseen una pequeña porción de la superficie de la tierra así como extensas cavernas ubicadas en las selvas tropicales. De todos los dragones, quizás los Zafiro son los más militaristas. Protegen su territorio de extraños y desconfían de todos los que se acerquen a los límites. Se alimentan de arañas gigantes principalmente. Aunque son belicosos por naturaleza, no son raudos para el ataque. En lugar de apresurarse, prefieren observar al intruso para formular la mejor manera de enfrentarse a él. Su arma es un rayo sonoro casi inaudible. _

_**Dragón Esmeralda**__:viven en las aguas tropicales sureñas. Es una especia curiosa, que tiene como hábito resguardar las tradiciones e historias de su raza. Tienden a ser muy reservados; aman la privacidad. Sus dominios se encuentran alrededor de volcanes inactivos. No son comedores melindrosos, aunque prefieren alimentarse de lagartos. Se llevan muy bien con los dragones Zafiro y temen a los Rojos por su avaricia. Su arma es un aullido agudo que envía vibraciones sónicas a su enemigo. Extrañamente no siempre son esmeraldas, también hay blancos, negro y color gris._

_**Dragón topacio**__:habitan en regiones costeras templadas, y construyen sus guaridas debajo del sistema de agua. No les gusta el agua, pero nadan para atacar, espantar o ahuyentar a curiosos, pero no nadan por placer. Les encanta el pescado y la comida marina en general. Su favorito es el calamar. Aunque no son maliciosos, no son la mejor compañía. Su comportamiento es errático y confuso. A menos que los afecte e alguna manera, tienden a ser indiferentes a las causas y preocupaciones que ocupan al resto de los de su raza. Lleva un tiempo hacer amistad con estos dragones, pero una vez que se forma, dura toda la vida. Su arma es un rayo de deshidratación. _

_**Dragón Cristal**__:estos amistosos dragones del norte pasan gran parte de su tiempo aprendiendo sobre el mundo que los circunda. Aunque de naturaleza solitaria, acogen a aquellos que vienen a visitarlos con buenas intenciones. Sus dominios se encuentran en lugares fríos, y sus castillos están hechos de nieve y hielo. Son enemigos de los dragones blancos, por lo cual siempre están en conflicto. Al igual que otros dragones benévolos, los dragones Cristal prefieren hablar antes ue pelear. Los minerales metalíferos y las gemas son su alimento preferido. El arma que utilizan es el rayo de fragmentos de cristal._

_**Dragón Amatista**__:los más poderosos del grupo de los dragones neutrales. Son honorables y majestuosos. Habitan en las montañas del norte, y viven en las costas de lagos y estanques aislados. Ignoran los conflictos entre el bien y el mal, y suelen tener una actitud desinteresada frente a la vida. Ven estos conflictos como insignificantes peleas sobre puntos de vista inconsecuentes. Aunque los dragones Amatista consideran que sus primos –los dragones de Plata y de Cobre- son necios y rechazan a los dragones Rojos y Blancos, no consideran a ninguno como enemigo. Comen grandes cantidades de pescado y gemas. La mayoría de esta clase de dragón, tiene al menos una cueva subterránea para esconderse y permanecer alejados. Su arma es una pastilla violeta que explota al ser escupida.  
_

Si quieren entender al yoshi de piccolo, leán mi fic de mini-historias.

Los persónajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Los invito a leer mís demás historias. Advierto que són LEMON´S

La historia es TOTALMENTE MÍA

**Información nueva. Nueva ruta, ¿Las esferas del dragón?**

Los cuatro se encontraban cerca de la lumbre. Las dos criaturas se encontraban echadas con la cabeza alzada. Después de jugar algo y morderse (ya que era la primera vez que conocian a otro dragón así de cerca) se escharón pesadamente. Kagome e Inuyasha no pudierón más que sentarse y esperar a que sus amigos decidieran no regar flojera el uno al otro.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban sentados juntos; tán juntos que sus rodillas se rozaban.

-Inuyasha...- comenzó Kagome para llamar la atención de él. -Necesito darme un buen baño. ¿No pasamos cerca de aquí unas térmas?-

Inuyasha tragó duramente ante la idea de Kagome en medio de agua, con vapor de las termas álrededor mientras el llegaba por atrás desnudo y se acercaba lentamente y...

-¡Basta!- negó rapidamente con la cabeza.

-¿No?-

_Mierda..._

-N-no, ¡quiero decír no!. ¡Digo sí!- comenzó el nervioso.

Kagome no pudo evitar reirse al verlo con las cejas tensas, un sudor en su frente, y las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía una locura que esta imagen inocente, no era lo que reálmente era debido a lo que Inuyasha pensaba momentos atrás.

-P-Puedes ir.-

Kagome siguió riendo. Entre risas alcanzó a decir: -Ja s-s-si Inuyash jajaja si cla-claro que iré.-

Inuyasha la miró ofendido, su nombre nó había completado de esos hermosos labíos rosados que podría estar besándo si no tubiese un "problema" entre sus pantalones. Pensó en cosas frías.

_Un témpano de hielo, Un conejo de nieve, el cuerpo de Kagome en... ¡No! ¡Piensa frio! ¡Piensa frio! Si, Sesshoumaru con Miroku sin ropa tomándo un té junto a Kagomes desnu... ¡Mierda!¡Ni siquiera compartiría su deseguro buen cuerpo con esos bastardos y ¡Mierda! nuevamente Kagome. Bankotsu con un dragón de hielo, el dragón de hielo con Bankotsu y Kagome con el dragón aridiente y... ¡Chingado! _(XD)

-También necesito un baño...-

-¡¿Q-Qué?! N-No será junto a mí.-

-Eres cruél Kag-chan.- sonrió. -Pequeña pervertida. No lo necesito presisamente en las termas. Se me antoja lo frío.-

-No pensé nada.- negó moviendo sus manos, dándole el especto de una inocente niña.

-Claaro.- dijó sarcástico.

-Me voy a bañar. Alíen pervertido.-

-Eh yo no eh dicho nada.- se defendió.

-Si como seá.-

* * *

Kagome caminaba furiosa y sonrojada por tener _ese_ tipo de pensamientos por Inuyasha. Le daría su virginidad a su esposo. Adémas... Inuysha era el prometido de Kikyo... Pero él, escapó por algo ¿no? ¡¿No?!

* * *

Inuyasha no pudo evitar seguir pensándo en Kagome, aunque sabía que le causaría "ciertas" molestias en "ciertas" partes de su hermoso cuerpo.

-Eh. Reptíles...- los dragone solo mirarón atentos.- Cuiden este lugar y los víveres-

Se encaminó pensándo en como quisiera hacer a ese bello angel suya y sentir sus uñas en su espalda; señal de que la había complacido. Suspiró al sentir por el sur de su cuerpo dar un tirón al pensar que _esa_ parte tendría el papel estelar en esa obra titulada: _Amantes Perfectos._

Finálmente después de largos minutos que pasaban horas, y horas y horas (mentira solo minutos xd) se comenzó a quitar la armadura sucia de tierra y bichos horribles como Kikyo (XD) Caminó a paso lento hasta el lago y asomarse levemente al agua, dejándo ver su excitante (XD) reflejo.

Tocó con un dedo justo donde comenzaba la barba (que no tenía) hasta el mentón fuerte y sexy también de él. Se rió mental mente al pensar que Miroku diría que es Gay haciendo estas cosas.

Finálmente terminó de desvestirse y se metió en el lago. ¡Sí! Agua fría... como la necesitaba.

Se sumergió hasta la coronilla y salió nuevamente segundos después, cumpliendo su tarea al mojarse totálmente su largo cabello negro para después con sus manos tratár de quitar toda suciedad posible. Salió del agua mojado y con su cuerpo en todo su maravilloso (XD) esplendor. Caminó hasta un pequeño saco de tela y abrió su contenido, selecciono ropa y una colonia olor a bosque y leña recién cortada (*-*). Dejó estas cosas al borde del lago y continuó con su ducha fría anti-erecciones.

* * *

Kagome mientras tanto llegó a las termas. Lo primeró que hiso fué seleccionar su ropa; un vestido rosa opaco no tan largo pero támpoco vulgar y unas cómodas sandalias color blanco.

Comenzó a quitarse el vestido a los tobillos color blanco, las vendas del pecho; logrando que recuperarán su tamaño normal. Para después comenzar a meterse en el agua en su tierno punto. No pudó evitarlo, era como un imán y miró su cuerpo, no era fea pero no se consideraba una mujer hermosa. Aveces se avergonzaba de sus pechos grandes, su cintura pequeña y las cadreas grandes. Reálmente nó sabía el porqué. Su madre decía que era hermosa, pero ella no lo creía así. Quizás era devido a su bajo autoestima al escuchar a su hermana ofenderla cuando pequeñas o por el hecho de que ni viajando con un hombre, lograba sacar sus _instintos_.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes salierón y comenzarón a cambiarse rapidamente.

Los dos jóvenes corrieron veloz mente al escuchar rugir a Kibou y después el gruñido de Topacio. Emprendierón una carrera y llegarón casi al mismo tiempo al pequeño campamento improvisado. Mirando como se encontraba un soldado con una espada atacándo a Kibou..

-¡No! Kibou!-

Inuyasha al nó soportar la cara angustiada de su bello angel, comenzó a caminar en dirección al soldado que seguía atacando a Kibou. Antes de que le diera el golpe finál. Inuaysha tomó su brazo que sostenía la espada, inmovilizándolo. Al ver que este soltaba la espada, lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, logrando su objetivo; dejarlo inconsiente.

Inuyasah volteó aliviado a mirar a Kagome, cambiando su rostro a uno angustiado al ver con sus preciosos ojos dorados como le comenzaban a salir rasguños en su preciosa piel. Y no eran leves rasguños. Miró a Kibou y descubrió que los rasguños coincidian en la zona.

-Inu...yasha- dijó antes de caer desmayada. Inuyasha agradeció mentalmente a Kibou; que sostuvo la cabeza de Kagome con su cola antes de que esta impactara contra el duro suelo.

Inuyasha comenzaba a angustiarse al no entender muy bien que pasaba, veámos 1) Kagome desmayada; angustiante. 2) rasguños en la misma zona que Kibou; estraño. 3)Su erección terminó de bajarse; _¡Que bien!_ (XD)

Volviendo al tema de Kagome, nó le quedaba de otra, tendría que buscar una aldea o pueblo donde curarla ¡y rápido!

-Kibou ¿Puedes volar aún?- preguntó, sabía que estaba herido, pero los dragones erán mucho más resistentes que los humanos. Ssupiró aliviado al verle asentir mirándolo con esos ojos rojos. -Necesito que me sigas el paso junto a Topacio porfavor.- cargó estilo nupcial; cosa que le hizo pensar en un futuro comprometedor con ella. Y subió con ella a Topacio, no le dejaría más carga, su cuerpo estaba herido y mucho peor, también sus alas y aleta de la cola.

-Topacio.. porfavor ve suave...- palmeó el lomo de su amigo y se sintió volar al sentir al dragón volar (xd)

Inuyasha pasó unos angustiantes momentos junto a una Kagome que perdía sangre en sus brazos ¡sus brazos! Una pregunta inundó su mente; ¿qué pensarán los dragones?

**Punto de Vista de Kibou**

garrrrrrrr geerrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrr roarrrrrrr roar ¡Roar rirr! ¿Roarrr garrrr? rorrrr garrrrrf gafhh rarrrr... garrrrf...

_Roarrr garrr grrr..._

**Fin Punto de Vista de Kibou.**

**Punto de Vista de Topacio.**

... miau... ¿¡Grrrr!? Garrrrr ¡Garr!

**Fin Punto de Vista de Topacio.**

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado al ver un pueblo grande pero extrañamente si castillo. No tomó importancia. -Topacio baja aquí...- -Miau- ¿Qué? -Garrrr.- Inuyasha pensó que lo había escuchado maullar. Necesitaba dormir más. Sonrió; dormiría en las piernas de su angel nuevamente.

Finálmente bajaron a tierra firme junto a Kibou algo agotado al volar malherido. Soldados comenzarón a rodearlos y algunso dierón espacio a una anciana regordeta vestida con ropajes blancos y rojos.

-Jóven.. ¿a qué devemos su visita?- preguntó con voz cansada la anciana.

-Mi mujer...- se atrevió a decir. -Está lastimada. Le explicaré mejor a solas.- dijo a lo que la anciana asintió.

Al entrar a un templo, dejarón a los dragones en un enorme patio mientras unas personas se encaminaban a curar a Kibou. Le contó todo a la anciana. Como conocio a Kagome, su plan de escapar y después el soldado atacante y el como después Kagome tenías las herídas en la misma zona que Kibou.

-Existe la leyenda que dice que dos jóvenes de 15 y 18 años conocén a dos amigos especial con escamas, los dragones. Según dice la leyenda, estas personas lucharán contra un enemigo junto a sus dragones neutrales (que no pertenecen a ningún bando o según sea su dueño.) contra el enemigo y su dragón maligno.

-¿Dragón maligno?-

-A sí es muchachito.- asintió la anciana. -Los dragones malignos son los dragones obscuros. Tengan o no dueño hacen grandes catrástrofes por donde séa que pasen. La leyenda dice que los jóvenes deberán juntar las 5 esferas del dragón.-

-¿Esferas?-

-Cada dragón tiene su propia perla o esfera. Los colores son los de las cinco especies de dragónes neutrales. Cuando se juntán, tienen a su disposición a todas las especies. Así podrán recuperar la paz en el mundo Dragón. ¡Oh sí! Deben de usar sus dragones para pasar a otro mundo; el mundo de dragones.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

La anciana le golpeó la cabeza con un bastón.

-Mañana os digo. Han curado a tu mujer, espera a que se recupere y ve a salvar al mundo de dragones.-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-P-por que sí. Adiós.-

Inuyasha suspiró mirando a la anciana dormir. Se encaminó a su habitación, sorprendiendose al mirar a Kagome con ropajes rojos y blancos (de sacerdotisa) acostada en un funtón al lado de otro dónde él se aseguraría dde dormíra allí. Sip, recuperó sus animos.

**Continuara**...

_Preguntas a Cell (o célula)_

_Lol. Lalo:_

_¿Por qué en ves de tanto pedo para matarte, no agarrarón un baygon o un raid para darte en la m***e. Che cucaracho._

**-Aver insecto. V-Voy a cagar a un Cell Jr. y lo voy a revivír con las esferas del dragón. Pa que te de en la madre y con un palo cabrón ¡Un palo! ¿Cuál raid o baygon? Che terrícolas.-**

**-Cálmate Cell.-**

**-Andas en tus días cabrón.- **

**-¿Lol? ¿Sabes lo que significa almenos? Yó te lo diré: L ****ooser ****O ****n**** L ****ine-**** Sip, el cucaracho estaba en sus días.**

**LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLL OLLOLLOLLOLLOLLLOLLOL**

jaja si! Dejenme reviews aunque sea uno y miren lo que yo hago jeje.

Pués por acá en México dicen que las mujeres celosas hacen mejores investigaciones que el FBI ¿Será verdad? jeje

Kibou: garrrr roarrr rawwww (¡reviews!)

¿Reviews?

**Gaby007**


	6. Confianza y admiración Entrenamiento y

**Krillin: ¡Resiste Goku! ¡T-toma una semilla del hermitaño...**

**Goku: ...Krillin.. No puedo ¡ARGH! hacer eso...**

**Krillin: ¿Por qué no?. Tenémos que leer este capítulo de Gaby007...¡Es mucho más largo! ¡Vamos, c-cómela!**

**Goku: N-No puedo hacerlo... T-tengo un agujero en el-el estómago...**

**Krillin: Puede que eso seá un problema...**

**Goku nó puede evitarlo y caé muerto; daba igual, sus amigos lo revivirán.**

**Krillin: N-No puedo creerlo... ¡No soy el prímero que se muere en esta seríe!.**

**Maestro Roshi: ¡Krillin!**

**Krillin: ¿Qué?**

**Maestro Roshi: Muy pronto...**

**...**

_**Dragón topacio**__:habitan en regiones costeras templadas, y construyen sus guaridas debajo del sistema de agua. No les gusta el agua, pero nadan para atacar, espantar o ahuyentar a curiosos, pero no nadan por placer. Les encanta el pescado y la comida marina en general. Su favorito es el calamar. Aunque no son maliciosos, no son la mejor compañía. Su comportamiento es errático y confuso. A menos que los afecte e alguna manera, tienden a ser indiferentes a las causas y preocupaciones que ocupan al resto de los de su raza. Lleva un tiempo hacer amistad con estos dragones, pero una vez que se forma, dura toda la vida. Su arma es un rayo de deshidratación. _

_**Dragón Blanco:**__(también conocidos como 'Bahamut'): el Rey de los dragones benignos. Bahamut vive en un enorme palacio fortificado detrás del viento este. Pasa un alrededor de un cuarto de su tiempo disfrazado de humano o de lo que quiera (puede transformarse libremente) en la Tierra. Puede viajar por los astros o el éter. Es el más largo de todos los dragones ya que mide 72 pies de largo. Posee una inteligencia superior a la de un genio. Hay siete enormes dragones de oro con las mejores habilidades que le sirven como guardianes, compañeros y consejeros. Tiene tres formas de aliento por donde dispara sus armas: un rayo de frío, una nube de vapor que derrite a las personas y las convierte en una forma gaseosa o en una vibración sonora. _

_**Confianza y admiración. Entrenamiento y Perla definitiva.**_

De eso yá paso una semana. Kagome se encontraba casi totálmente sana; solo faltaban algunos moretones y una que otra lessión más grave.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente y se asustó al no sentir a Kagome en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos por la luz y palpó con su mano el lugar que le pertenecía a su princesa. Asustado de no encontrarla se sienta en el funtón y trata de acostumbrarse a la luz. Una vez logrado, se encamina al gran patio donde se encuentran Kibou y Topacio; segúramente su angel se encontraba allí.

Caminó por los grandes pasillos hasta llegar al patio. Buscó con su mirada a Kagome y la encontró sentada en unos arbusto cercas de Kibou.

Se acercó a ella lentamente por detrás.

-Kag-chan...- miró como su angel se tensaba en su lugar. -Eres cruel, me dejaste durmiendo con aire entre mis brazos.-

-T-tu tuviste la culpa... ¡Tú me abrazaste!- dijo su angel volteándose y dejándolo ver su encantado sonrojo en sus aterciopeladas mejillas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Hai-

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Kagome, la anciana de este lugar me ha dicho algunas cosas que deberías saber...-

-¡¿Te acosa?!- Kagome estaba enfadada.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Inuyasha no lo evitó y se carcajeó un poco. -A mí me gustan las jóvenes... o mejór aún... atí...- susurró todo lo último.

-¿Qué es lo qué debías decirme?- preguntó Kagome tranquilamente caminando dirección a Kibou; que se encontraba casí curado, como ella. Otro dato curioso que tenía que conversar con la anciana.

-Veámos...- y así explicó a Kagome tódo dato que conocía.

-Ya veo...- simplemente dijo. -¿Serémos nosotros?-

-No lo sé...- suspiró. Sonrió burlón. -Kag-chan, ¿Has visto a otras dos personas, del mismo género, edad y que domen dragones ultra peligrosos?.- preguntó burlón. Kagome le miró con las cejas fruncidas. Inuyasha posó un dedo justo donde las cejas hacían la línea de expresión y movió su dedo de modo que las cejas perfiladas de ella quedasen relajadas. -No tengas las cejas fruncidas. Es malo a tu belleza.- y se fué rumbo a la habitación que compartía. Kagome se sonrojó pero se sintió emocionada sobre el solo hecho de qué él la considerase bonita.

Kagome suspiró y siguió los pasos de su flameante acompañante.

* * *

Inuyasha miró a la anciana y luego a su bello angel; aunqué prefería a su bello angel. Fijó su vista en la anciana. El silencio sepultral lo estaba artando pero lo que detonó su enojo fué; que la anciana se quedó dormida.

-Inuyasha creó que mejor nos...-

-¡No se vayan!- gritó de repente la anciana. Sabía que para ser los de la profecía, debían de ser totálmente puros y después demostrase su amor mutuamente.(Significa que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha son vírgenes) Por eso cerró los ojos y pensó en que el jóven príncipe Inuyasha dijo que la princesa Kagome era su mujer, pero que huyerón justos de su cruel destino (jeje el show) Bien, significaba que los dos se amaban. Faltaba consumar ese amor para él último y gran requisito.

-¡Kya!- Kagome se asustó y se abrazó al pecho de Inuyasha. Quién solo pudo sonreir y redearla con sus fuertes y atléticos brazos. Kagome sintió un extraño calor en todo su cuerpo pero que era reálmente cómodo. Se recostó sobre el pecho de él; de modo que los brazos de Inuyasha quedásen por encima de sus hombros hasta unirse en su cintura. Inuyasha suspiró y la apretó contra su pecho de modo que no escapara; aunque Kagome no pensaba escapar de ese extraño y cómodo calor.

-Bueno primero que nada... deberán viajar por el tiempo.- miró las caras sorprendidas de Inuyasha y Kagome.-La esfera que priméro deberán conseguir es la del Dragón Topacio.

-Mi acompañante es uno de esa raza.- dijo Inuyasha. La anciana lo miró y después pensó en la manera de decirlo correctamente.

-No puede ser él, tiene que ser uno que nó pertenesca a esta época.- Inuyasha la miró. -Para viajar en el tiempo deberán de entrenar a sus dragones para la guerra. -Inuyasha y Kagome se mirarón angustiados. -No os preocupeis. Solo necesitan mejorar su velocidad y su ataque especial.- Miró las caras curiosas de ellos. Suspiró y continuó; -Veámos, la raza del compañero de Inuyasha es Topacio... Pero... ¿Que háy de tu acompañante, Kagome? Es importante que una vez que lo encuentren, ganen su confianza y al tenerla él les entregará su esfera del dragón. El dragón blanco es uno especiál. Se dice que puede hablar y si consiguen su admiración los entrenará ya sean dragones o humanos.

-Bueno... sólo sé que su madre era un Dragón Esmeralda pero... nunca conocí a su padre.-

-El dragón esmeralda, por su nombre era esmeralda. Peró hay que pensar en un color de un dragón que al mezclarse con esmeralda con dé un color blanco brillante...-

Los tres pensaban en algún dragón conocido. Pero no daban con él.

-No lo sé...-

-Ni yo...-

-Inuyasha...- él la miró. -He visto uno color blanco.-

-¡¿Donde Kagome?!- preguntó la anciana en shock. Ese dragón según decian; era el más poderoso y podía transformarse en cualquiér cosa existente en esa época.

-Estoy segura de que era un macho de tamaño colosañ... Lo ví en...- Miró angustiada a Inuyasha. -Lo ví en las afueras del castillo de mi padre... No, creó que era cerca de un pueblo cercano al reino de mi padre. Reálmente no recuerdo...-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos al comprender que tendrían que regresar; y si no eran cuidadosos podrían re-encontrarse con la familia de su princesa y con la arpía de Kikyo. Inuyasha suspiró abrazándo más a su princesa contra si. Reálmente nó quería volver pero debían de hacerlo por el bien de todos los dragones y para derrotar a esa tál Naraku. Miró a Kagome.

-¿Qué decides? ¿Quiéres volver?-

-Tenémos que hacerlo.- se abrazó más a su pecho. No quería que Inuyasha viera a su hermosa hermana. Tampóco quería que él se aburriera de estar con ella; su temperamente y su feo cuerpo.

-Irémos.- aseguró Inuyasha ahora mirándo a la anciana.

* * *

Otra semana pasó y ahora su princesa se encontraba totálmente curada al igual que Kibou. Inuyasha saltó con maestría a Topacio y esperó paciente a que Kagome subiera en Kibou.

-Adiós jóvenes. Tengan suerte en su viaje. Cuando se encuentren entrenados vuelvan aquí y los guiaré en su viaje.-

-Si- asintió Inuyasha.

-¡Anciana Kaede!- se escucharón voces de hombres. Minutos después se dejarón ver como cinco hombres con armaduras, arrastraban una tabla grande con cuerdas atadas a ellas.

-El terrateniente nos dijo que les dieramos esto...- dicho esto, el que pronunció estas palabras caminó y retiró una gran sabana que tapaba un contenido; dejándo ver unas grandes armaduras.

-Mmmph. Chicos, son para Topacio y Kibou. Según veo la forma, son para evitar ataques desde la tierra. Serán útiles en su una silla de montar algo peculiar.- sonrió la anciana.

-Hai- exclamó emocionada Kagome.

Inuyasha pensó que era una buena idea; si lastimaban a Kibou una vez más, era seguro que Kagome tendría los mismos rasguños o heridas después.

Tardarón unos minutos en cargar las pesadas armaduras en los dragones, una vez hecho, las asegurarón muy bien y montarón en sus fieles amigos.

Kibou se encontraba emocionado por el hecho de llevar "vestimenta" que protejía de ataques; no quería que su domadora quedará herída por su culpa. Quería llegar a ese dragón legendario y entrenar para evitar que dañasen a su hermosa domadora.

Mientras que Topacio se encontraba orgulloso de convertirse en un luchador neutral. Peró devído a que su domador parecía ser el chico bueno junto a su ama (lo decía por Kagome) ahora se encargaría de protejerlos con todo su enorme poder a toda costa. Reálmente se encontraba emocionado.

-Kagome...- dijo Inuyasha ya cuando se encontraban a considerables metros del suelo.

-¿Sí?-

-Nunca te dejaré o me apartaré de tu lado...- dijó con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos dorados. Kagome lo miró y su corazón latió mas al ver su largo cabello negro azabache volar con el viento y su cara con determinación pintada en ella. Sus mejillas sonrojaron pero no por eso evitó decir:

-Mi príncipe... nuncá te dejaré tampoco. Más te vale no alejárte de mí lado... o de lo contrarío. Nó te lo perdonaré nunca.- dijó ella también con determinación. No sabía por qué, pero era lo que su corazón quería decir.

Inuyasha dejó que un pequeño sonrojo adornara sus mejillas lisas y dejó también salir una sonrisa de arrogancia. SU princesa lo reclamaba como suyo y él no pensaba decir lo contrarío. No podía sentirse más felíz que en esos momentos. No era reálmente una confeción, pero con eso le bastaba...

_Por el momento..._

Kibou y Topacio se mirarón al escuchar las palabras de sus respectivos amos y amigos y dierón una sonrisa draguna. Los dos estaban felíces por ellos y por el hecho de que tendrían a un amigo dragón con quién jugar.

* * *

Después de horas volando Kagome comenzó a tener sueño e Inuyasha nó se quedaba atrás. Kibou miró el cielo con sus ojos rijizos y miró que estaba de un hermoso color azul con unas cosas brillantes (estrellas) en ella.

Kagome emitió un bostezó que sonó hermoso y tierno para oídos de Inuyasha. La miró y pudo mirar sus ojos chocolates brillosos. Él también tenía un poco de sueño pero se detendría si Kagome estaba agotada.

-Kag-chan... ¿Quiéres parar para descansar?- un bostezo de ella le respondió. Sonrío. -Hecho.- palmeó el escaso lomo que dejaba ver la armadura y Topacio comenzó a descender de los cielos; siendo seguido de cerca por Kibou y una Kagome adormilada.

Finálmente bajarón a suelo firme dentro de un bosque; ya que estaban rodeados de grandes árboles.

Inuyasha caminó hasta quedar al lado de Kagome aún montada en Kibou y sacó un funtón que Kaede les tegalo. Un funtón grande pero algo delgado e iguálmente cómodo.

Buscó un buén lugar para tenderló y al encontrarlo cargó a Kagome estilo nupcial y la encaminó a el funtón, para después acostarla sobre él. Al lograrlo, caminó rumbo a sus compañeros escamosos y le quitó sus pesadas armaduras.

-Pueden irse a comer... esperó no nos dejen solos.- sonrió. Miró como sus compañeros se alejaban rumbo a algún río cercano. Suspiró y se encaminó cerca del funtón. Miró a Kagome medio dormida sobre él.

-Kagome... Necesitó ir a por comida.-

-N-no me dejes...- Inuyasha suspiró.

-No tardaré. Lo prometo.- Kagome lo miró suspirando y asintiendo. Una idea cruzó su mente.

-Espera a mañana. Necesitas luz y en la noche no podrás mirar. Mañana buscaremos una aldea o pueblo y compraremos algunos víveres.-

-Bien- aceptó Inuyasha. Se sentó en el borde del funtón. Kagome se arrastró perezosamente por el funtón blanco y después que llegó a Inuyasha. Recostó su cabeza en las piernas dobladas de el. Inuyasha la miró tiernamente y deslizó sus dedos por el cabello sedoso de ella. Kagome suspiró de placer.

Minutos después ellos regresarón con toneládas de pescado en sus bocas y se recostarón detrás de ellos, a unos cuantos metros para explicar.

Inuyasha recostó completamente a una Kagome dormida y él se recostó a sus espaldas; yá era una buena costumbre dormir con ella entre sus brazos y ella nó se quejaba. La brazó dejándo una de sus manos en el abdomen plano de ella y la dejó inmóvil en ese lugar. Finálmente se quedó dormido en paz consigo mismo.

Kibou alzó la cabeza repentinamente al detectar por un momento el olor de otro Dragón aparte de Topacio. Recorrió con sus ojos rojizos todo el perímetro del lugar, pero no miró nada. Topacio alzó la cabeza con las mismas intenciones que Kibou pero nada. Se mirarón y comenzarón a gruñirse para una pequeña plática sobre lo que pasaba. Después de un rato de "plática" decidieron dejarlo así y volvierón a dormir. Pero no por dejarón de sentirse observados. Ese extraño olor a viento nó se iría de sus mentes.

* * *

Inuyasha se revolvió en su lugar al sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla. Sintió sus mejillas arder al entreabrir los ojos un poco y mirar a Kagome arriba suyo, sin ser descubierto. Peró no pudo evitar sonreir al sentirla después en su cuello.

Kagome mientras tanto nó sabía de donde sacó el valor para hacer eso. Al despertar pensó que si se volvía a encontrar con Kikyo y ella miraba a SU principe querría casarse con él cuando antes. En un ataque de celos decidió "marcarlo" como suyo con un chupete en su deseable cuello. Comenzó a besar y morder sus mejillas y al sentir un suspiro de él y un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza entendió que lo estaba haciendo bien. Bajó por su cuello donde encontró donde dejar su "marca" y comenzó a morderlo levemente; mirando su buen trabajo en su cuello donde se podía ver sólo de cerca una pequeña marca de dientes y algo rojiza aún.

Kagome miró el cielo y suspiró al ver que apénas comenzaba a amanecer, tenía algunas horas antes de despertar y retirar los fuertes brazos de SU príncipe de su cintura. Se revolvió un poco en su lugar y se acurrucó entre los brazos de SU príncipe.

Inuyasha suspiró enamorado sabiendo que ahora tenía una marca sobre su cuello y ¡Kami-sama! De verdad esperaba que no se borrara nunca. La acercó más a su pecho y volvió a dormir con su bello angel.

* * *

Kagome despertó al sentir a Inuyasha moverse en su lugar. Abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate; enamorando más a Inuyasha al ver sus ojos fundidos en chocolate. Se estiró como un gato y finálmente se levantó mirando a Inuyasha preparándo a sus compañeros con las armaduras y el campamento improvisado; sólo faltaba el funtón. Kagome suspiró al ver por primera vez a un hombre trabajador y decidió hacer algo ella misma. Enrolló en funtón y lo amarró con una soga. La montó sobre el equipaje de Kibou (Que no era tán pesado) y lo amarró a los otros objetos.

-Kagome... no hay lugar cercano para esconder a los Dragones...-

-Que le hacemos...-suspiró. -Los llevaremos con nosotros.- decidió. Inuyasha asintió sintiendo un pequeño escosor en su cuello y sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar el pequeño suceso de hace algunas horas.

Tomarón las correas de los Dragónes (como las que se encuentran en los caballos para dirijirlos) y caminarón rumbo a una aldea que mirarón la noche anterior cuando volaban.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba nerviosa al mirar que todos los miraban a ellos y a sus acompañantes escamados. Inuyasha mientras tanto ignoraba todas las miradas de las mujeres de ese pueblo y acariciaba el lomo de Topacio delicadamente. A pesar de ser grandes; sus acompañantes eran delgados y cabían bien en los caminos de piedra de ese pueblo. Un hombre se les quedaba mirando más extrañado que los démas pero con un extraño deje de admiración.

Cuando se acercarón a una tienda que milagrosamente no cerró sus puertas al verlos asercarse conocierón a una mujer llamada Sango que era amigable. Comprarón los víveres pero al seguir su camino mirarón a un grupo de soldados golpear a un anciano de más de 60 años y a un niño pidiendo que lo dejarán en paz.

Kibou y Topacio se mirarón y después se abalanzarón sobre los soldados; al estar tiempo con sus dueños y al ser dragones neutrales, aprendierón a ser ahora Dragones buenos. No atacarón, simplemente los empujarón y Kibou con su osico escondió sus dientes dejándolo chimuelo (LOL) y cogió a el anciando con su boca libre de filosos dientes. El anciando al princípio se asustó pero al verle de cerca entendió que era una criatura amigable.

Topacio gruñia levemente a los guardias que lo amenazaban con unas flechas.

Inuyasha corrió y antes de que una flecha le diera a su fiel amigo, se interpusó entre ella. Siendo ahora el blanco de esa flecha. Topacio alargó una de sus largas alas rapidamente y con ella protejió a su compañero hombre. La flecha rebotó y cayó al suelo al impactarse con la resistente ala de Topacio. Los guardias lo mirarón boqui abiertos al mirar a Inuyasha siendo revelado de el ala anaranjada de su amigo, sin daño alguno.

Los ojos del extraño hombre brillarón y una sonrisa sincera adornó sus labios finos y extrañamente blancos... tenía una gran sorpresa a los humanos y a esos dos Dragónes. Síp, tenía su admiración, pero aún faltaba su entera confianza.

Los soldados le mirarón asustados al ver a Kagome acercarse junto a Kibou; que dejó al anciano al lado de Sango.

-¡¿Q-Quién sois vosotros?!- preguntó uno nervioso.

-Solo somos visitantes de paso...- dijó Inuyasha subiendo en Topacio, para después Kibou también ser montado por su ama. Emprendierón vuelo en sincronía y el extraño sujeto sonrió aún más. Comenzó a seguirlos a donde sabía tenían un campamento. Él lo sabía todo...

* * *

Kagome suspirpo tranquilamente rovolviendo algunas verduras en una olla tamaño ultra grande y después miró como los ingredientes giraban en el agua. Inuyasha la miró y sintió admiración de ella; podía cocinar sola y hacer muchas más cosas ella misma, sin necesidad de añgún estúpido sirviente o dama acompañante.

Finálmente el guisado de verduras y carne estaba listo y ella sirvió en dos tazones una buena cantidad. Lo démas lo repartió equitativamente en unos felíces Kibou y Topacio. Quién comierón con placer el delicioso guisado de carne con pescado agragado sin ser cocido (sólo para ellos).

Mientras Inuyasha comía despacio su deliciosa comida y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa mujer era reálmente grandiosa en la comida como también en el arte de batalla. Le dió una buena cachetada al verlo mirarla mientras ella se cambiaba; aunque ella se sentía alagada de que Inuyasha la miraria. Significaba que era algo bonita para que él la mirase.

Kibou y Topacio alzarón repentinamente la cabeza y con sus ojos rojizos y amarillos recorrierón todo. Un extraño escalofrío como el de anoche volvierón a hacerse presentes. Se levantarón lentamente y se dirijierón a sus amos; que terminarón lo que quedaba de guisado. Con dificultad los subieron encima suyo y comenzarón a gruñir fieramente a unos arbustos algo altos.

Mismos arbustos que comenzarón a moverse y después dejáron ver a un niño de piel algo pálida y unos ojos plateados con el cabello igual de plateado; labios finos y blancos y ropajes dorados; como de un griego.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome miraba a ese niño aténtamente. En sus ojos plateados se podía apreciar una soledad infinita.

-Soy el que os giará por su camino. El entrenador de sus 4 grandes almas.- dijo refiriendose también a Kibou y Topacio. En cuestión de segundos se encontraba montado detrás de Kagome en Kibou. Inuyasha lo miró y su sangre hirvió en celos al verlo abrazar levemente la cintura de SU princesa.

_Humano, no estoy aquí para quitarte a tu mujer, solo los guiaré en su camino a mi castillo y no quiero subirme detrás de tí. No soy Gay..._ la voz del chiqullo resonó extrañamente en la mente de Inuyasha. Decidió confiar en él sólo un poco...

El extraño niño le dió indicaciones mentales a Kibou y Topacio para que alzarán vuelo. Ellos lo cumplierón sin dudarlo al enterárse de quién se trataba.

Kagome se sorprendió al sentir al extraño niño en su espalda, para después sentir sus brazos con algo de músculos y después al sentir a Kibou comenzar a alzar vuelo.

-¿Quién eres?...- preguntó Kagome. El niño solo sonrió.

* * *

Finálmente después de algunas horas; Kagome e Inuyahsa aburridos le sacarón algo de una buena plática. Reálmente al niño le comenzaba a gustar pláticar con esos chicos. Se le veía sonreír ampliamente y algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas de su cara con gestos infantiles. Sus hermosos ojos plateados destellaban algo de felicidad en algunas pláticas y vergüenza al escuchar cosas como "Si, mi hermoso angel..." de parte de Inuyasha. ¡Rayos! Apénas era un niño de 1 392 años ¡Kami-sama! se apiade de él. Le faltaban muchos años por vivír. (O_O)

Finálmente llegarón a un extraño castillo sobre una nube. El castillo era muy lejano del suelo. Era reálmente hermoso y había cinco clases de dragones alrededor de él.

-Hemos llegado.- y ante la mirado asombrada de Kagome e Inuyasha. El niño se paró sobre las nubes que conformaban el suelo de aquél gran castillo. Él niño los miró con una sonrisa y les dijo con voz apacible: -Adélante, pueden subir si su corazón no guarda alguna maldad.-

Inuyasha desmontó de Topacio y se posó sobre las nubes. Sorprendido de que se haya quedadó sobre ella. Le tendió una mano a Kagome y ella animada también desmontó de su acompañante y aceptó su mano gustosa. Kibou miró como su ama consiguió subir en la nube sin problemas. Kibou y Topacio dejáron de mover sus alas y las extendierón a los costados; pláneando. Para despues aterrizár con gracia sobre el suelo esponjoso de nubes.

-Se siente mojado.- sonrió Kagome. Inuyasha y el niño le devolvierón su sonrisa.

El niño suspiró tristemente pensándo que al saber la verdad ellos huirían corriendo. A pesar de saber todo, no sabía los sentimientos de las personas. Sólo cada cosa existente menos los sentimientos, erán algo privado.

-Sigánme.- dijó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kibou y Topacio lo siguierón de cerca, pero sin evadir su espacio personal. El niño miró con extrañeza eso.

Finálmente entrarón por las grandes puertas color rojizas. Continuarón caminando hasta llegar a un gran campo desierto con solo entándares con flachas, espadas, arcos, armaduras y algunas lanzas.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Mi lugar donde entrenaré a los elejidos...- dijo el niño. Se volteó a ellos y dió algunos pasos hacía atrás sin dejár de encararlos. Y ante sus ojos incrédulos una luz blanca lo rodeó y esa luz creció mucho más que el cuerpo del pequeño niño. Minutos después la luz desapareció para dar paso a un Dragón de tamaño colosal color blanco con ojos plateados.

-Eres tu...-

-Sí.- habló a ellos mentálmente a Inuyasha y Kagome. Ellos se mirarón asombrados.

-Soy el Dragón Blanco. El legendarío y todo eso Blah... Blah... Blah...- rió.- Os aveis ganado mi admiración en el pueblo al ver como Topacio defendía a su amo y como Kibou defendía a ese anciano.- tomó aire y continuó. -Los traje aquí para que empieze su entrenamiento tanto de sus compañeros dragones como de ustedes.-

-Hecho- aceptó con una sonrisa Kagome.

-No me quedaré atras.- Asintió Inuyasha. -Dime tu nombre poderoso Dragón Blanco.-

-Yue..- dijó sin arrepentirse. Comezaba a confiar en esos humanos de buen corazón. -Ahora, unos dragones platino vendrán para entrenar a Kibou y Topacio. Serán buenos al principio, pero cuando se acostumbren más. Tendrán que entrenar duro. Ahora ustedes serán entrenados por guardianes divinos del castillo. Ellos nó son Dragones pero tampóco humanos. Son youkais-jaguar. Reálmente peligrosos.-

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?- preguntó ansioso Inuyasha.

-¡Ahora!- y entrarón los guardianes jaguar.

* * *

Inuyasha suspiró cansado recostándose sobre unas nubes de su habitación junto a Kagome. Kagome suspiró y se acurrucó junto a Inuyasha; eso ya era una actividad normal. Recordaba a Inuyasha perdírle que durmiera siempre junto a él. Y ella nó se nego; aceptó de buena manera y felíz por que a ella también le gustaba.

-Eso fué agotador.- suspiró el.

-¿Cómo estarán Kibou y Topacio?- se preguntó ella en voz alta.

-No lo sé.- admitió Inuyasha. La acercó más a su pecho. -Supóngo que bien. Son más resistentes que nosotros y apenas sudamos eh.- los alagó a ambos. Kagome sonrió y se acercó más a el.

* * *

Kibou jadeó cuando el Dragón rojo lo envistió fuertemente. Topacio fué en su ayuda y juntos comenzarón a atacarle sin usar aún su poder natural.

_Necesitan aprénder a luchar juntos para después mejorar su agilidad y velocidad..._ Recordó Topacio las palabras de Yue.

Kibou rugió y junto a Topacio volvierón a embestir al Dragón amatista. Quién después les miró asombrados y orgulloso. Tendría que contarle a Yue y aumentar la intensidad del entrenamiento.

Estaban mejorando mucho en trabajo en equipo.

* * *

Pasó unos ocho meses desde que llegarón al castillo de Yue.

Sus habilidades y fuerza (por parte de Inuyasha y Kagome) fuerón aumentando considerablemente que si pasaba algún Saiyajin con un rastreador; este explotaría por tanto poder (XD)

Inuyasha suspiró de placer al sentir el líquido del fabuloso guisado que Kagome preparó para él; solo para él. Síp, esa hembra era magnífica.

-Lord Inuyasha. Lady Kagome. El señor Yue quiere verlos...- dijó un guerrero que aveces los entrenaba (que porcierto yá vencierón) por la mente.

Kagome e Inuyasha se encaminarón a una gran sala donde se encontraba un gigante colchón de nubes. Yue se encontraba con su forma Dragonanía en esos momentos. Junto a él se encontrban Kibou y Topacio un poco más musculosos pero no exageradamente. Al sentir su KI ¡Digo! Sus prescencias se transformó en el pequeño y amistoso Yue; al que porcierto sus ojos ya no mostraban la soledad que Kagome pudo notar al verlo por primera vez.

Yue suspiró y comenzó...

-Kagome, Inuyasha. Su entrenamiento ah dado frutos. Los veó mucho más fuertes. Si nó me equivocó, ayer se cumplió un año exáctamnte desde que se conocieron.- Kagome e Inuyahsa asintierón.- Ese mismo día ustedes cumplierón los 15 y 18 años de edad humana. Ahora vosotros teneís 16 y 19 ¿verdad?- los vió asentir. Suspiró.-Su entrenamiento acaba aquí, ya no puedo entrenarlos. Mi deber era entrenarlos hasta los 16 y 19 años. Los cumplierón ayer. Yá no puedo hacer nada.- Sonrió.-Os aveís ganado mi confianza con el paso del tiempo y por eso eh decidido darles la perla definitiva.-

-¿Perla definitiva?-

-Kaede no ós aveís contado sobre eso. Hummm... Esa perla es la perla que solo un Dragón legendario tiene. Existen las esferas del Dragón pero la perla definitiva solo se dá cuando tienes la confianza y admiración de un Dragón legendario. La perla definitiva sirve para incrementar el vínculo entre humado-Dragón. Supongó que les pareció extraño que cuando hirieron a Kibou, Kagome presentó los mismos rasguños en esa misma zona.- Kagome e Inuyasha mirarón interesados.- También puede pasar a tí Inuyasha, tú y Topacio ya an creado su vínculo de amistad y está casí completado. Lo mismo en tí Kagome. Kibou y tu son los mejores amigos. La perla definitiva hace que tanto Dragón como humano tengan sus mentes conectadas y estedes al ser cautro en perfecta sincronía, también se podrá. Me explico: Kagome también tendrá un vínculo con Topacio y visceversa.- Explicó al ver la mirada de confusión de Kagome e Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo la usaremos?- preguntó Inuyasha curioso.

-Les daré una pequeña perla que al contacto con el agua de un manantial puro de agua celestial. Deberán tomarla los cuatro y sus mentes se conectarán después de unos minutos.-sus ojos entristecierón al imaginarse vivir lejos de sus nuevos amigos. No le gustaba ser una figura sagrada. Sus deberes como Legítimo heredero del reino dragoniano puro le dejaba problemas a sus cortos 1 393 años. Sólo era un niño sin amigos y cuando tenía unos buenos amigos, le dejaban. Pero entendía muy bien la situación.

-¿Quiéres venir con nosotros?.- preguntó con una sonrisa sincera a Yue. Quién se sorprendió con la pregunta. Pero sonrió ampliamente y sonrió.

-Me gustaría. Podría estar de esta forma pero... ¿Podría llevar a Sasuke? Es un dragón Amatista muy inteligente y así podría pasar desapercivido para los démas sobre que soy un Dragón legendarío. Podría montarlo.- preguntó y explicó con timidez.

-Me parece bién.- asintió Kagome sonriendo.

-¡Echo! Empaca tus cosas.- Yue cambió su cara a una mucho más seria. -S-Sólo llevate lo necesario para el viaje.- dijó nervioso Inuyasha, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Yue sonrió. Kagome comenzó a reir con delicadesa y después a carcajadas. Yue e Inuyasha se unieron a las risas.

Los ojos de Yue brillarón. Tenía verdaderos amigos. Los protejería por sobre todo.

**Continuara...**

¡Wiii termine!

Esperó esto compese lo que me tardé y lo hise mucho más largo que los démas.

Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews

¿Qué dicen.? ¿Muy pronto para el lemon? Cuando el público lo pida mamá os lo dará. xD

Dejen reviews...

O si no... _Tardaré en actualizar el siguiente capítulo._

_**¿Reviews?**_

**Gaby007**


	7. El manantial

Los personajes no son míos. Yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de el lector (lo cual agradesco que halla llegádo hasta este capítulo)

Tanto Yue como la historia me pertenecen.

Hecho sin fines de lucro. Sólo entretenimiento.

_**Dragon Amatista:**__los más poderosos del grupo de los dragones neutrales. Son honorables y majestuosos. Habitan en las montañas del norte, y viven en las costas de lagos y estanques aislados. Ignoran los conflictos entre el bien y el mal, y suelen tener una actitud desinteresada frente a la vida. Ven estos conflictos como insignificantes peleas sobre puntos de vista inconsecuentes. Aunque los dragones Amatista consideran que sus primos –los dragones de Plata y de Cobre- son necios y rechazan a los dragones Rojos y Blancos, no consideran a ninguno como enemigo. Comen grandes cantidades de pescado y gemas. La mayoría de esta clase de dragón, tiene al menos una cueva subterránea para esconderse y permanecer alejados. Su arma es una pastilla violeta que explota al ser escupida._

**El manantial.**

Los ojos de Inuyasha bailaban mirándo como Kagome empacaba algunas cosas en un bolso mágico que por más que guardabas cosas; nó pesaba ni cambiaba de tamaño. Reálmente útil.

Kagome dió un suspiro de alivio al terminár de empacar una buena cantidad de cosas en ella. Buscó en el pequeño bolso del vestido color azul reál una pequeña perla. La miró maravillada al verla brillar con sutilesa. Era reálmente hermosa y su tamaño no era más grande que la pupíla humana. Volvió a guardar esa pequeña perla en un pequeño estuche y finálmente la metió en su bolsillo.

-Está todo listo.- dijo felíz Kagome dirijiendose a Inuyasha. Quién asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Yue en esos momentos se transformó en el pequeño Yue.

Yue suspiró al temrinar de empacar algunas cosas como armas en otro bolso mágico y en otro más pequeño de aproximadamente 20 centímetros de largo algunas esferas mágicas para la comida, funtón y unas armaduras pequeñas color rojo, amarillo y finálmente una color plateado, aramduras que al salír, se volvían del tamaño del dragón seleccionado. En este caso; Kibou, Topacio y Sasuke.

Caminó hasta una gran habitación llena de dragones pero donde 2 sobresalían.

-Abuelos- se inclinó hasta ellos, quienes lo mirarón con esos ojos azules y dorados.

-Eh de hacer un largo viaje con algunos compañeros a una misión. Os prometo volver al terminarla.- sus padres se mirarón y se transformarón en su forma humana; una hermosa mujer con ropajes griegos plateados con el cabello corto y unos ojos azules muy profundos, su padre musculoso y con otro traje griego de color dorado que combinaba con sus calculadores ojos dorados. Caminarón hasta él y la madre abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño hijo. El abuelo solo posó una de sus grandes manos en el pequeño hombro de Yue humano y sus ojos se suavisaron.

-Lo sabemos Yue...-

-Tu abuelo y yo so sabemos todo.- le sonrió ella a su pequeño de tán solo 1 393 años.

-También sabémos el por que y nos alegramos por ello.- sonrió su abuelo músculoso (LOL). -Nosótros nos haremos cargo de esto, pequeño Yue.-

Yue asintió energéticamente y se despidió de sus abuelos. Reálmente extrañaba a sus padres pero él entendía que habían sido derrotados por la obscuridad. Nó dejaría que ahora sus amigos les ocurra lo mismo. Tambíen esa era su razón para ir. Porqué...

_Los amigos no se abandonan..._

* * *

Inuyasha soltó una enorme carcajada al escuchar a Yue hablándo sobre que los drágones plateados se cargarón las armaduras por pensar que erán un objeto extraño. Yue compartió su risa y los dos rierón como nunca. Kagome suspiró aguantándose la risa que quería salir de ella.

Yue trató de respirar... -No os preocupeís.- sonrió.-Esos mismo dragones con su forma humana lográron creár nuevas armaduras y mejores.- abrió una bolsa mágica y sacó tres armaduras; roja, amarillo y plateado. -La roja es para Kagome, la amarilla para Inuyasha y la plateada es para Sasuke.- Un enorme dragón amatista color morado dejó de volar para después aterrizar cerca de Yue. -Él es Sasuke. Mi acompañante cuando soy humano.-

Sasuke solo los miró y caminó hasta Kibou y Topacio. Se intimidó un poco por su tamaño; ya que el era menor que ellos dos. Los olfateó libremente y captó sus olores; madera seca y el olro como a agua en Kibou, no estaba seguro. Los miró con sus enormes ojos color plateado y dió una sonrisa draguna. Nuevos amigos.

Los tres tomáron la armadura correspondiente al dragón y tardarón algunos minutos en colocarla bien y ajustarla un poco. Se veían muy bien con ellas; tanto los ojos como de Topacio, Kibou y Sasuke se combinaban con la armadura con borde de acero.

-Kibou, ¿Te pesa la armadura?- Kibou miró a su ama y negó suavemente. Ella sonrió.

-¿A dónde irémos primero?- preguntó Inuyasha tomándo una de los tres bolsos mágicos y colocándolo sobre Topacio. Kagome y Yue hicierón lo mismo con las restantes en sus respectivos acompañantes.

Yue suspiró. -Lo mejor sería que se conectaran con sus dragones cuanto antes. Si no me voy errado; lo cuál dudo. Un mantial sagrado de agua pura se encuentra en la zona Sur. Si fuera así, nos quedaría mucho camino, yá que en estos momentos nos encontramos en la zona Este.- comenzó a explicar. Continuó. -Si partímos en estos moméntos sólo acamparíamos unas dos o tres veces.-

-¿Cuántos reinos son de aquí hasta el manantíal?- preguntó Kagome curiosa.

-Exáctamente son tres reinos, dos de ellos con príncipes.-

Inuyasha susíró sonoramente. -Déjen la plática para el camino- sonrió. -Mejor partamos de aquí y veámoslo nosótros mismos.- Kibou, Topacio y Sasuke asintierón energéticamente.

Finálmente los tres montarón en su compañero de vida y Yue señaló la dirección. Emprendierón vuelo dirección a el Sur.

-Yue, háblame sobre la perla definitiva. ¿Hay más?- Yue le miró asombrado.

-Pués si.- asintió el. -Existen aparte de la mía, las de los otros dragones legemdarios; mis tíos y abuelos. Yo tán solo soy una cría de Dragones blancos. Mis abuelos están por ahora al mando pero yo lo seré cuando ellos mueran. Lo siento, me salí del tema. Existen otras perlas definitivas más de los príncipes dragones. Una sirve para la amistad. Otra para la fuerza. La voluntad. El valor. El coraje y la última es de el vínculo amistoso; la mía.-

-¿Qué acaso la vínculo de amistad y la perla definitiva de la amistad, nó es lo mismo?- preguntó curiosa Kagome.

-Inteligente, Kagome. Mi perla conecta compretámente la amistad. La esfera de la amistad en cambió, la fortaleze, pero la mía la completa. Son como dos esferas que se apoyan.-

-¿Por qué no buscamos prímero la perla de la amistad?- los dragones prestarón más atención levantándo levemente. Yue sonrió orgulloso y los miró.

-Por qué ustedes tienen la perla de la amistad en ustedes.- miró las caras asombradas y confundidas de ambos. -Yá tienen esa amistad irrompible en ustedes. La perla se encuentra en sus dragones. ¿Nó es así?- sus compañeros escamosos asintierón.

-¡Vaya!-

-No me lo esperaba...-

Yue sonrió.

* * *

El príncipe Hoyo caminaba por su largo y amplio pasillo de su enorme y exágerado castillo.

Pensó en una prometida. Esperaba que alfín una chica se fijara en sus incontables dotes en dinero y en su curpulento amigo. El que lo defendía de todo y contra todo.

Presentía que ese día la conocería, pero tambíen presentía que no sería suya.

* * *

Kagome suspiró de placer al sentir el suave funtón en su espalda. Recordaba como su madre la acostaba en su gran cama pero un funtón junto a SU Inuyasha era mucho mejor. Aunque aún no sintiera amor con Inuyasha, él ya había mencionado que le pertenecería y ella era una posesiva; igual o más que el propio Inuyasha. Ahora él le pertenecía y ella a él. Kagome creía que era lo justo.

Inuyasha sonrío al escuchar ese suspiro de placer y se apresuró a retirarle las grandes y pesadas armaduras a los dragones; siendo ayudado por el ahora humano Yue. Al terminar se fué detrás de unos arbustos y se cambió por algo más comodo; sólo unos hakama rojos de un Haori; regalo de su padre. Caminó felíz hasta el funtón y se recostó al lado de Kagome. Yue miró la escena y se sintió triste al recordar a sus padres; mucho más al ver a Kagome abrazarse a el pecho de Inuyasha. Tóda esa tristeza salió en forma de un duro suspiro.

Inuyasha lo miró y pensó en algo que deseaba tener en un futuro con Kagome; un hijo. En esos momentos miraba a Yue como un humano necesitado de padres. Recordó que el mencionó algo sobre sus padres...muertos. ¡Vaya! Se acercó al oido de Kagome y susurró algo a lo que ella asintió con asombro y algo de emoción. Inuyasha la miró con ternura y se separó un poco de ella, lográndo crear un pequeño hueco entre ellos.

-Venga Yue, ven con nosotros.- Yue los miró asombrado.

-¿C-Con ustedes? ¿En el m-mismo fu-funtón?-

-Si Yue.- sonrió Kagome. -Acércate.-

Yue caminó con sus mejillas normálmente pálidas ahora con algo de color rosado en ellas. Se sentó en medio del funtón y se fué recostándo en el pequeño hueco. Kagome se sentó y lo acomodó de modo que quedarán los tres juntos. Inuyasha rodeó con sus grandes, anchos y fuertes brazos a Yue junto a Kagome y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro relajado. Minutos después Kagome le siguió. Yue suspiró felíz al sentirlos relajarse en su prescencia totálmente; confiaban en él. Eso le emocionaba demasiado. Se acurrucó más al cuerpo de Kagome y juntó sus manos en puño en el pecho amplio de Inuyasha.

Sasuke miraba eso con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Ternura. Nunca lo había sentido antes. Su amo parecía muy felíz por el solo hecho de dormir con dos humanos del género opuesto. Miró a Kibou y Topacio; Topacio tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el cuello de Kibou y él la recargaba sobre la cola musculosa de Topacio. Los dragones abrierón sus ojos dejándo al descubierto sus ojos brillosos por el sueño y Topacio levantó la cabeza. Caminó hasta el y con su osico le agarró por la piel de él. Topacio caminó de regreso a Kibou pero con diferencia que dejó a Sasuke en el suelo; entre ellos dos. Sasuke quedó recto en el suelo mientras que Topacio se recargaba en su cuello y Kibou en la cola de Topacio. Cerró lentamente sus ojos plateados y se entregó al sueño que lo llamaba a gritos.

Los seis pudierón dormir bien esa noche. Sobretodo las almas de dos individuos nuevos al grupo.

* * *

Yue fué el primero de los seis en despertarse con los ojos brillosos y felices. Miró los rostros de sus compañeros (que comenzaba a tomarlos como sus padres) y los miró con la expresión relajada. Sin algo de repulsión o desprecio al dormir con un dragon como lo era él. Podría acostumbrarse a esto. De verdad que podía...

Topacio, Kibou y Sasuke abrierón casi al mismo tiempo los ojos y Kibou y Topacio se levantarón. Ronronearón en dirección a Sasuke; teniéndo una amena plática dragonania entre ellos. Minutos después los tres partierón al río más cercano por pescado para sus enormes estómagos.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se asustó al no sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su acompañante. Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor. Suspirando aliviado al verlo comenzár a hervir algo de agua y verduras. Se levánto del funtón y se sentó a su lado. Lo lamó y capturó la atención del jóven dragón blanco.

-¿Sí?-

-No quero. Repíto. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mis brazos cuando estemos dormidos. Me asusté al pensar que te raptarón.- dijo con el ceño fruncido Inuyasha.

Yue sonrió.-Nó lo haré nunca más.- pensó que Inuyasha parecía su padre regañándolo por una tontería. Inuyasha relajó el ceño y caminó en dirección al funtón.

-Princesa...- comenzó a mover con delicadeza el hombro de Kagome. -Vamos preciosa despierta.- Kagome comenzó a moverse y frunció las cejas. -Kagome leván...- no continuó, Kagome se levantó con los ojos aún cerrados y le dió una cachetada. Se quedó de piedra al sentir un pequeño escozor en la misma mejilla. Yue soltó una carcajada al ver a su padre postizo ser cacheteado por su madre postiza. Inuyasha murmuró algunas cuantas maldiciones y Yue miró nuevamente el guisado. Inuyasha se subió arriba de una Kagome dormida y comenzó a lamer su cuello. Comenzó lentamente dando pequeños besos y después bajó hasta su clavícula. Kagome se revolvió y algunos suaves suspiros salían de su boca. Comenzó a abrir los ojos y se asustó al sentír alguien arriba suyo. Se relajó al ver que era Inuyasha... Inuyasha... ¿Inuyasha?... ¡¿Inuyasha?!. Se levantó sobresaltada tirándo a Inuyasha que tenía una mueca burlona en su rostro. Kagome se sonrojó y comenzó a recojer el funtón. Para evitar mirar la cara de Inuyasha sonreir con burla.

Minutos después los dragones regresarón con una tonelada de pescado cada uno en sus bocas. Lo escupierón cerca de donde descansarón en la noche y esperarón pacientes su guisado de verduras con pescado fresco.

Kagome se sentó al lado de Yue y se estiró como un gato. Después miró el guisado y agregó más agua y algunas otras verduras. Cuando este estuvo listo Inuyasha y Kagome se sirvierón en tazones ondos y lo démas lo dejarón entre los cuatro dragones. Yue se quedó como el pequeño Yue pero nó por eso nó se atragantó con todo lo que le correpondía, al igual que Sasuke.

-¿Próximo destino?-

-El reino de las espadas.- contestó Yue.

-Nombre raro- rió Kagome. Inuyasha compartió sus risas.

-Queda como a unos cuantos días caminando. En dragones será pescado frito.- sonrió Yue.

-Bien. En marcha.- Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a juntar las cosas mientras Kagome y Yue colocaban las armaduras a sus compañeros escamosos.

Cuando terminarón, montarón en sus compañeros y emprendierón el vuelo en dirección al Sur. Comenzarón una nueva plática mientras los dragones se miraban y en veces conversaban cosas dragunas.

* * *

Pasarón como tres horas y a lo lejos se podía mirar un pueblo y un enorme castillo. Kagome se sorprendió; si desde esa altura podían mirar el castillo, no imaginaba el tamaño original.

Finálmente aterrizarón en la entrada del pueblo y co,emzarón a caminar como si fuera normal llevar tres dragones con armaduras y con aspecto malo en medio de una época donde esas criaturas era abominables.

Un hombre castallo de ojos grisáceos miró con gran interés a Kagome. Sintió su sangre hervir en celos al verla acercarse a un hombre que le ganaba en lo hermoso. Ese extraño hombre que ya odiaba sonrió y con un brazo rodeó su estrecha cintura. El niño se acercó a ellos sonriendo y el hombre lo cargaba en su hombro con facilidad. ¡Rayos! Aparte de que le ganaba en belleza era muy fuerte. Miró asustado a los dragones que pasarón a su lado, pero sobretodo a uno blanco con ojos rojos mirándole con una cara de: _Nó la mires, insecto. O me conocerás._

Kibou al terminar de pasar junto a él, con su enorme y larga cola le cacheteó a ese hombre que apestaba a deseo, intriga y determinacón. Repulsivo. El único macho de Kagome era él mismo e Inuyasha. E él lo aceptaba, a ese engendro ¡no!.

Inuyasha al sentir que Kibou se detenía, miró para atras y descubrió a un hombre feo mirándo a SU Kagome. Inuyasha le miró serio con sus hermosos ojos dorados brillándo; luciendo más atractivo. Hoyo miró intimidado a ese sujeto; tenía que admitir que hasta el color de sus ojos era exótico. Él no pordía ganarle a semejante adonís. Suspiró al enterarse de la cruel realidad. Adémas por el pequeño niño suponía que ya se habían casado.

Después de pasar por el enorme puebo finálmente llagarón al final de este. Montarón en dragones y alzarón vuelo.

Después de dos días finálmente se encontraban frente a un pequeño y bien oculto manantial.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Deberán de meter la pequeña perla en el manantial y los humanos beberán de un tazón y los dragones directo del manatial.- Dijo Yue tranquilamente. Kagome sacó dos tazones ondos y miró a Inuyasha. Este la miró y asintió. Kagome le dió un tazón y caminó al borde del manantial. Kibou y Topacio se acercarón al manantial y esperarón pacientes. Kagome suspiró y sacó la pequeña perla de un estuche de cuero. Inuyasha miró como Kagome colocaba la pequeña esfera en el agua y miró asombrado como esta comenzaba a brillas y después el agua cambiaba de color natural a uno color morado. Tomarón un poco de agua con los tazones y mirarón a sus dragones acercar la cabeza al agua. Los cuatro al mismo tiempo tomarón toda el agua posible y segundos después cayerón desmayados. Yue suspiró y comenzó a hacer un campamento cerca. Debería de esperar a que sus padres postizos recobrarán el sentido.

**Continuara...**

Un review más y haré el capítulo siguiente más largo que el anterior.

Necesito ayuda lectores y lectoras :El próximo capítulo se llama _Viaje en el tiempo. Año 2013._ No se si poner a Miroku y Sango que se unan al grupo; ya tenemos a Yue y adémas según lo que dijo la anciana Kaede; necesitan tener _otro_ tipo de relaciones para ********** no os digo xD.

¿Quiéren que junte a Miroku y Sango?

Espero su respuesta. El primero en comentar le aré caso pero si hay más de uno tendrá que haver votación.

Siento esto de verdad

Tardaré en actualizar; yo misma lo dije; Si hay por lo menos un review nuevo haré el próximo capítulo más largo que el anterior a este.

Lo cumpliré pero les costará esperarme.

_**Gaby007**_


	8. Viaje en el tiempo Año 2013

Los personajes no me pertenecen. En cuanto a Yue y la historia son de mi propiedad. Hecho sin fines de lucro.

Espero me dejen su comentario y se valen comentarios o sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo sobre poner a Miroku o Sango ¿Tál vez los dos?

Espero también que este capítulo les agrade o al menos les guste y me dejen un review con su opinión y de paso sobre Miroku y Sango

**Viaje en el tiempo, año 2013.**

_La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea._

_El que busca un amigo sin defectos se queda sin amigos._

_La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor cuando todo se ha oscurecido._

_La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad._

_Amistad que acaba no había comenzado._

_El verdadero amigo es aquél que está a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte._

_Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se está herido acuden sin que se los llame._

_El amigo ha de ser como el dinero, que antes de necesitarlo, se sabe el valor que tiene._

_Un padre es un tesoro, un hermano es un consuelo: un amigo es ambos._

_Entre un hombre y una mujer la amistad es tan sólo una pasarela que conduce al amor._

Esas frases eran las que escuchaban en sus mentes Inuyasha, Kibou, Kagome y Topacio.

Los cuatro comenzarón a abrir lentamente los ojos. Se levantarón y se sintierón extrañados. Como si toda la luz del universo los cegara, cerrarón los ojos y al abrirlos un extraño brillo en sus ojos se dejó ver; era un brillo resplandeciente que hacía ver los ojos dragonianos y los humanos mucho más hermosos. Amarillo, rojo, dorado y finálmente el color chocolate se illuminarón y brillarón como nunca antes.

-El vínculo se ha terminado. ¿Cómo se sienten?- preguntó Yue.

-Maravillada, se siente como cosquillas...- comentó Kagome.

-Hambriento... Muy... muy hambriento...-

Los seis comenzarón a reir ante el comentario de Inuyasha. Quién también río y comenzarón a preparar algo de guisado extra grande para seis.

-Bien, no estoy hambriento.- Inuyasha comenzaba a creer que tenía un youkai en su estómago... -¿Próximo destino...?- preguntó.

Yue lo miró. Subió en Sasuke y dijo; -El primer viaje en el tiempo...-

-¡Asombroso!-

-¡Bien!

-¡Suban ya!- les apresuró Yue sonriendo. Él también quería conocer el mundo del futuro.

La pareja subió en su compañero y alzarón el vuelo junto a la otra pareja de amigos.

* * *

Kagome se tendió felíz sobre el funtón después de preparar ahora un guisado con carne de jabalí y con pesaco está vez cocido.

Los dragones se echarón pesadamente en el suelo libre de maleza o cesped y ronronerón suavemente. Sasuke miró con sus ojos plateados a sus compañeros escamosos y los tres tuvierón una amena plática sobre las hembras plateadas (XD)

-¿A qué tiempo viajaremos?- preguntó Inuyasha. Sentado al lado de su bello angel.

-A los años dosmíl trece. Creó.-

-¿Crees? ¿Acaso no eres el magnífico dragon blnacon que todo lo sabe?- preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

-Lo soy- confirmo Yue. -Pero aún soy pequeño. Me falta para saber todo sobre el universo. Ni siquiera mis abuelos lo saben todo y aún faltan como 1 milénio para que seán los que lo saben todo. Me falta mucho.- explicó Yue.

Inuyasha y Kagome se mirarón asombrados.

-¿Cómo le haremos para viajar?- preguntó ahora Kagome.

-¿Recuerdan el entrenamiento de volocidad?- Kagome e Inuyasha asintierón. -Tenémos que volar como a 104 345 metros del suelo y después bajar con los dragones en picada. Si tanto Kibou como Topacio han aprendido bien; no moríremos al estamparnos con el suelo.- sonrió Yue.

Los dragones se mirarón fijamente y alzarón vuelo para entrenar aún más su velocidad. Sasuke también se unio en el entrenamiento y aprendió un poco sobre su poder oculto y su velocidad aumentó considerablemente.

-Los dragones volverán. Solo han ido a entrenar. Iré con ellos. Les ayudaré un poco...- cuando Yue terminó de decir esto usó su poder para transformarse en un Dragón amatista y emprendió vuelo junto a ellos. Solo era una excusa, sabía más o menos lo que pasaría entre ellos. ¡El solo era un niño...!

-Solos- suspiró Inuyasha y abrazó a Kagome contra su pecho.

-Vamos al funtón.- ordenó Inuyasha. Kagome se sonrojó.

-¿A-Aqué?-

-A dormir, ¿Qué si no?- preguntó Inuyasha

Kagome suspiró aliviada pero gran parte en decepción. Había decidido entregarse a Inuyasha pero tenía algo de miedo. Su hermana siempre le contaba cosas horribles sobre los hombres pero con Inuyasha no había tenido encaje las palabras de su hermana mayor.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se sintió alzada del suelo y ahora sentía unos fuertes brazos en sus piernas y otro en sus hombros; cargándola.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó Kagome abrazando el cuello de SU príncipe.

-Tán solo llevo a mi hermoso angel a su dormitorio con su apuesto príncipe de ojos dorados.- comentó burlon; aunque no era del todo mentira. Kagome subió la mirada y miró su menton fuerte y su cuello a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca. Seguramente su cuello tendría ese sabor salado que también tendrían sus labios...

Kagome miró más el mentón de el y se sonrojo al pensar que le gustaría marcar con su lengua su perímetro. Inuyasha miró hacía abajo y le sonrió a su bello angel de ojos achocolatados. Kagome se tensó al ver esa mirada y no pudo evitarlo...

Inuyasha miró curioso como Kagome alzaba la cabesa y se acercaba a él. Seguramente para bajarse de sus brazos; eso lo entrisceía. Pero no podía hacer nada, lo aceptaría aunque le doliera el corazón, todo por su bello angel de... Abrió los ojos sorprendido y después los cerró con lentitud al sentir la suave y esponjosa boca de Kagome contra la suya. No se esperaba eso...

Kagome mientras tanto estaba encantada con la suavidad y firmeza de los labios de Inuyasha.

Simplemente los juntó en un beso que pretendía tantear los límites que él estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Cuando los unió, sintió que su pecho dejaba de agitarse. Inuyasha estaba conteniendo la respiración, y mientras el corazón de Kagome parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho, el corazón de Inuyasha pareció pararse en seco, congelándose. Aun así, no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera cuando colocó las manos en sus mejillas para impedir que escapara, frotando sus labios con el pulgar, buscando la entrada para su lengua.

Fue él el que agitó la cabeza y entreabrió la boca para que encajara con la suya. Fue su mano la que se enredó alrededor de su cintura para que no se atreviera a apartarse de él. Fué su otra mano la que ascendió hasta sus muñecas y las apretaron con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle auténtico daño a un humano, pero no a su bello angel. Sin embargo, fue la lengua de Kagome la que se aventuró a ir más allá de la barrera de los dientes. Por un momento, cuando un sonido gutural inundó la boca de Inuyasha y acabó en la suya, pensó que se atrevería a cerrar la mandíbula y le mordería como un animal, pero en lugar de eso su lengua se unió a la suya en una húmeda danza mientras sus labios se frotaban.

Inuyasha nunca pensó que tocaría esos labios rosados alguna puta vez en su vida. Se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a solo tenerla entre sus brazos pero ahora que provaba contacto labial por primera vez en su vida. Sabía que nunca más se separaría de Kagome y su deliciosa boca. Mientras movía sus labios sobre los de ella también enredó su lengua con la húmeda de ella. Sus labios recuperarón la húmedad por ese beso.

Los dos se separarón lentamente haciendo un sonido húmedo, todo sin abrir sus ojos. El delgado hilo de saliva se cortó de par en par.

-¿A qué a venido eso?- preguntó con asombro Inuyasha. Su primer beso fue magnífico pero reálmente quería saber el por que de las acciones de su bello angel.

Kagome se sonrojó y cerró más fuerte sus ojos; ninguno los abía abierto aún.

-No lo sé- admitió ella. Sonrojada hasta el cuello.

Inuyasha abrió lentamente los ojos y fijó su vista en la cara de Kagome. Sonrió y la llevo al funtón.

-Venga, vamonós a dormir. Nos espera un largo viaje mañana y después tendrémos que hacer cosas suicidas con Kibou y Topacio.- rió él. Kagome compartío su risa.

Inuyasha comenzó a recostarla con suavidad sobre el funtón y subió encima de ella. Sus labios buscarón los labios esponjosos y con una enloquecedora suavidad de su angel y compartierón un tierno beso. Sus labios se tocaban delicadamente que casí ni se tocaban. Se separar+on lentamente e Inuyasha se echó pesadamente a su lado suspirando cómodamente y enredándo sus brazos en la cintura de ella.

-Hasta mañana angel _mío_.- dijó un poco posesivo. Kagome sólo rió por la posesividad se esa última frase.

* * *

Yue miró como Kibou y Topacio hacían una asombrosa carrera. Seguramente esos dos al derrotar a todos los guardias de su castillo ahora eran los dragones más fuertes de esa época y Kagome e Inuyasha los humanos más fuertes. Sentía orgullo por los cuatro y también por Sasuke que entrenaba duramente junto a esos dos buenos amigos. Estaba seguro que él no sería un estorbo. Los amatistas son inteligentes y aprendén rápido.

-¡A descansasr chicos. Han estado entrenando duro y créo que deverán comer nuevamente.!- gritó y llamó la entención de ese trío. Los cuatro caminarón y después alzarón vuelo dirección al campamento como siempre improvisado.

-A puesto a que teneís hambre ¿no es así?- preguntó el Amatista Yue: conservaba siempre el poder de hablar ya seá en objeto o dragón. Suspiró divertido al verlos asentir y como Sasuke le gruñia levemente el estómago. -Necesitamos que mañana comiencen a entrenar su habilidad oculta. Cada dragón tiene un poder o más. Yo poséo tres, de los cuales e perfeccionado sólo uno; el rayo de hielo. Uff, fríamente aprendido.-bromeó un poco. No tuvo respuesta... -¡Vale. Vale! No podeís hablar aún pero cuando aprendán a controlar bien algo de su enorme poder sus voces serán alfín escuchadas. Práctiquen como nunca reptíles.- Kibou bufó. Yue rió. -Como séa. S-Solo vámonos de aquí.-

Continuarón volando hasta llegar al campamento; donde encontrarón a Kagome dormida y a un Inuyasha sentado.

-Alfín llegan- sonrió Inuyahsa. -A dormir jóven.- dijo ahora mirándo a Yue. Quién sólo asintió y se juntó a su lado. Dormiendo los tres en el funtón mientras los dragones sólo se echaban en el suelo.

* * *

Inuyasa estiró el cuello hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueó. El sonido de sus huesos crujiendo y el leve gemido que escapó de su boca al hacerlo atravesaron los tímpanos de Kagome, que sonrió llena de satisfacción.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta...-gimio despacio.

-La cena esta lista. ¿Quiéres que pare?- preguntó ella sonrojada; ella no quería para de acariciar y masajearlo en esa zona fuerte. Los ojos de él se clavarón en los suyos; afilados y con una negativa marcada en ellos. Con su mano tomó la de ella y la devolvió a su antigüo lugar.

-Así que quieres que siga...- sonrió ella.

Inuyasha sonrió como un niño pequeño emocionado con su nuevo juguete y permitió que las manos de Kagome exploraran terrenos inusitados, partes de su cuerpo que nadie más había acariciado. El tacto de ella era suave, para nada áspero comparado con propias manos, así que se permitió disfrutar de que le acariciara el cuello, se lo rodeara en un abrazo y descendiera con sus manos hacia abajo, pasando por su clavícula para apretar sus marcados y desnudos pectorales.

-Tienes los músculos muy agarrotados. Se nota que nunca te han dado un masaje- Inuyasha se estiró aun más. La mitad de su cuerpo desnudo se hundió en el lago donde Kagome masajeaba su espalda. Síp, esto era un buen masaje para sus músculos después de un entrenamiento.

-Gracías Kagome- agradeció él. Kagome sonrió y asintió.

-Te dejaré para que disfrutes tu baño estaré en el campamento.- Inuyasha asintió.

Así Kagome se encaminó hacie el campamento desde el lago donde seguramente el lector que se encuentre leyéndo lo anterior hubiera pensado otras cosas. xD

* * *

Finálmente Inuyasha volvío de su baño y los tres comenzarón a colocar las armaduras a sus compañeros montarón en ellos y volarón rumbo al último reino; donde según Yue se encontraba la montaña más alta, donde tratarían de no morir en el intento de viajar a otra época.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó aburrido Inuyasha después de algunas horas volándo como estúpidos en dirección arriba de una montaña.

-Como por lo ménos una hora más.- dijo burlón Yue.

Inuyahsa bufó y Kagome soltó una carcajada junto a los démas.

Los dragones movierón con más fuerza sus hermosas y largas alas.

* * *

Después de que pasara la hora llegarón finálmente a la cima de la montaña.

-¡Vaya! Hace un poco de frío aquí.- Kagome se abrazó a sí misma. Kibou ronroneó en acuerdo a ella.

-Da lo mismo. Ahora bajarémos de quí con los dragones. Traten de ir en picada y escondan sus alas. Eso les dará más velocidad.- sedirjió a los dragones. -Suerte a todos y no mueran...-

Dicho esto los tres comenzarón a bajar de la montaña a gran velocidad. Un metros... Veínte metros... Cincuenta metros... Ciento ochenta metros... quinientos metros... novecientos...Todo a gran velocidad. Los tres sentían su adrenalina subir cuando estaban a álmenos mil metros antes del suelo.

Y cuando estaban a punto de caer al suelo... Se escuchó una fuerte explosión color morada y los seis desaparecieró; dejándo al reino de al lado con intriga y terror en sus pechos al sentir semejante poder en una explosión. Los dragones que se encontraban cerca del área pararón de volar y mirarón fijamente la dirección asombrados. Por fín... los elejidos habían comenzado su gran viaje...

* * *

Tanto Inuyasha, Kagome y Yue se despegarón de la silla/armadura de su acompañante y los seis callerón desde el cielo hasta la playa.

-¡Salada!- gritó Kagome subiendo de las profundidades de la playa. Seguida por los démas.

-¿D-Dónde estamos. Yue?- preguntó Inuyasha escupiendo el agua salada de su sistema.

Kibou salió del agua y tragó felíz a los pescados que quedarón atrapados en su boca y después los miró con atención.

-En el año doscientos trece, específicamente en catorce de febrero.-

-¿Febrero? ¡¿Y eso se come con qué?!- gritó Inuyasha. Seguramente ese tál "Febrero" era peligroso para su Kagome y sus compañeros.

-Es una flecha, Inuyasha. Los humanos al parecer después comenzarón a llamar con nombres a los treínta y ún días. Parece que hay un mes con 28 días. Es extraño ¿Verdad?-

-Puedes apostarlo- coincidió Kagome. Inuyasha bufo.

-Tál vez deberíamos salír de aquí. La gente se nos queda mirando.- dijo Inuyasha mirándo a unas personas vestidas con pedazos de tela en la zona del pecho y entrepierna en mujeres y hombres sólo en la entrepierna... raro...

-Será lo mejor... ¿Qué haremos con Kibou y los otros?- preguntó Kagome.

-Será mejor que nos escondamos en una isla un tiempo...- sujirió Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, Japón, Tokio es una isla.- contestó burlón Yue.

-¡Tu lo sabes casí todo! Solo busca un puto lugar donde podamos estar mientras buscamos al dragón Topacio.- Topacio levantó la cabeza. -Tu no Topacio, otro Topacio.- xD

Topacio solo gruño por la bajo ante ese comentario algo estúpido.

-Venga suban a los dragones.- dijo Yue. Con dificultad lo lograrón y ellos comenzarón a mover deseperada mente sus alas para sacarlas del agua pesada.

-Espéren. La gente.- señaló Inuyasha.

-Me vale la gente ahora. ¡Andando!-

* * *

-¡Mirén! Superman!-

-¡Imbécil, son tres pesonas!-

-¡Pués mejor! ¡Hay tres superman!-

* * *

A lo lejos los seis rierón, no sabían quien era ese tál "Super Man" pero el chico que lo gritó se veía con los ojos illuminados mientras a su alrededor la gente le miraba extraño.

-Superman es un super heroe que cuando vuela tiene la pose de una bailarina.- les explicó Yue.

-¿Vuela?-

-Poderes que la gente creé que ya no existen. Aunque a Superman lo protagonisa un actor. No es real.-

-Ya veo...-

-Es algo... más o menos interesante...-

-Has mencionado sobre que la magia yá no existe aquí... ¿Cómo encontrarémos al Dragón Topacio?- Topacio le cacheteó con la aleta de su cabeza. -¡Heyy!- Topacio solo río junto a Kibou y Sasuke.

-Según estoy en lo cierto, cerca de aquí hay un enorme jardín donde podríamos acampar para eso. Sólo hay un humano en esa zona así que; o lo asustamos, lo mandamos a otro lugar o que venga con nosotros.-

-Si es hombre. Se subirá detrás de mi o de Yue.-

-¿Eres gay? Yo no lo soy Inuyasha- comentó Yue burlón.

-¡Idiota, no es eso! Si es un hombre no quiero que se acerque a MI Kagome!- gritó sonrojado. Kagome al escuchar decir eso se sintió avergonzada pero felíz de que su príncipe la celara.

* * *

-Hemos llegado- dijo Yue bajándo de los cielos junto a Sasuke.

-¿Hay alguna firma existente que nos ayude a aprender sobre esta época?- preguntó Kagome.

-Les puedo pasar mis conocimientos sobre este sitio.- asintió Yue.

-¿A que esperaís?- animo Inuyasha.

Yue suspiró y caminó delánte de ellos. Extendió sus manos hacía ellos y cerró los ojos. Trató de mandar sus pensamientos a ellos y una luz blanca salió de sus manos. La luz se dirijió a su cerebro y después desapareció.

-Mmmph. dos más dos son pez.- Kagome rió al escuchar el comentario de Inuyasha.

-Me eh equivocado. Otra vez...- y comenzarón de nuevo.

Cunado finálmente Inuyahsa quedó normal y ahora con nuevos conocimientos comenzarón a caminar en busca de algún lugar.

-Yue... ¿Algún lugar solo?-

-Un templo que está algo desolado a la redonda.- respondió él.

-Será difíciles con los dragones.- dijo Kagome suspirándo.

Yue sonrío; -Mencione que esta desolado. Nadíe nos vería. Y si ese fuese el caso, el observador pensará que esta loco y eso es todo.- rió.

-Bien, en marcha.- asintió Inuyasha.

Montarón en sus dragones y se dirijierón a la dirección que señalaba Yue. Se sorprendierón al ver grandes edificios y la forma de vestir de las personas.

Emos...

Punks...

Cosplayer...

Rameras en las esquinas...

Metalleros y rockeros...

Pero sobre todo que en casí cada rincón se encontraba decorado con globos, dulces o chocolates y algunos peluches por el día del Amor y la Amistad. Casí toda las calles estaban llenas de Japoneses y sería milagroso que ninguno los viera en dragones.

Después de algunos minutos los edificios dejarón de amenazar su vista para dar paso a algunas casas tamaño medio y finálmente en una pequeña meseta un templo. El templo al que debían de ir. Desde la altura se podía mirar un gran árbol, escaleras largas y un grán patio; de verdad grande. Seguramente los tres compañeros escamados podrían estar allí sin problemas.

Comenzarón a descender del cielo y finálmente quedarón en las escaleras del templo.

-A los 16 y 19 años, no somos normales Eh Inuyasha.- comentó Kagome. Inuyasha le sonrió.

-Eres kagome pequeña, nunca se es normal a tu lado.- comentó burlón. Kagome frunció las cejas e infló los cachetes. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quién esta allí?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Sonomi se dejó ver al pie de las largas escaleras y miró a los dos humanos y a Yue transformado; Los dragones se habían escondido entre unos árboles altos al sentir la prescencia de la humana.

-¡Necesitamos un lugar para pasar algunos días!- gritó Inuyasha

Sonomi les miró sorprendida pero después sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Pueden quedárse aquí sin problemas!- gritó ella en respuesta.

Ahora Kagome gritó -¡Tenémos más compañeros. ¿No importa su raza!-

-¡En este templo no somos racistas!- contestó Sonomi.

Yue sonrió al escuchar la palabra _racista_. ¡Jah! No erán espefíficamente humanos. Vaya sorpresa de la señora...

-¡¿Está segura?!- gritó Inuyasha.

-Ya dején de gritar, no estamos tán lejos.- dijó sonriendo la señora bajándo lentamente las escaleras. Kagome soltó una risita.

- Le gritábamos sobre si estaba segura. Verá nuestros compañeros...- comenzó Inuyasha nervioso.

-No son humanos.-terminó Kagome.

-¿Animales acaso?- preguntó la señora Sonomi sonriendo.

-Algo así...-

-Dragones.- se unió Yue a la conversación.

Sonmi abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quierén pasar y contarme todo con calma?- preguntó serenando su cara y relajándo sus hombros.

* * *

Dos amigos caminaban por la calle hasta que comenzó a llover a cántaros.

-¡Rayos!-

-¡Mierda! Tengo que tratar de no llegar tarde...-

Cuando de pronto, el sonido seco de un trueno se escuchó fuerte mente.

Los dos amigos se mirarón y sonrierón.

-Los relampamigos no le temén a nada ¿cierto?-

-¡Jodidamente cierto.!-

-¡Pues canta conmigo!-

_Cuando escuches un trueno no te asustes no..._

_Ve a tu relampamigo, y canta esta canción..._

_¡Puto trueno! Te voy a cojer._

_No me haces nada por que díos te pederreó._

Los amigos al terminar de cantar rierón como locos y se encaminarón a la casa más cercana conocida.

* * *

Después de contarle los sucesos a la señora Sonomi; al principio le costó creérlo pero al ver a Sasuke y su cara inocente se enamoró de su ternura y aceptó que se quedarán lo que quisierán. En esa casa también habitaban un anciano y un pequeño niño de 10 años apróximadamente.

Finálmente se encontraban los tres en una habitación mientras los dragones se encontraban en el patio trasero que por fortuna tenía un techo digno para que el agua no los mojara.

-Venga, a dormir Yue.- dijo Inuyasha. Lo miró bien y descubrió sus ojos plateados decaídos y tristes. -¿Pasa algo malo?- fué Kagome quién preguntó lo que Inuyasha quería preguntar.

-Solo recordaba a mis padres...- murmuró Yue.

Kagome e Inuyasha se mirarón. Se susurrarón algo al oído y después asintierón.

-Yue...- comenzó Inuyasha sonriendo. Yue le miró atento.

-Tú serás nuestro hijo- terminó felíz Kagome.

Yue abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle decir eso. Era cierto que los consideraba como sus padres pero eso era ¡simplemente demasiado!

-¡Y-Yo! ¿¡Un dragón que es peligroso si se descontrola!?- preguntó asombrado.

Kagome e Inuyasha sonrierón.

-Eso es lo que queremos.- dijo Inuyasha. -Ahora ven a dormir, pequeño dragón descontrolado.- dicho esto se recostó junto a Kagome en el funtón y juntos dejáron un hueco en el medio.

Yue corrío de el ventanal hasta el funtón y se abrazó a Kagome e Inuyasha gritándo "¡Gracias!"

* * *

Kagome alistó todo para el viaje a la playa junto a Inuyasha y a los dos niños. Souta era reálmente una ternura de niño; obediente y sereno pero con el pequeño niño juguetón cuando lo conoces bien.

-Esta listo.- dijo Kagome felíz.

-Bien pero... Señora Sonomi, ¿Tenémos que llevar esta ropa?- chilló Inuyasha mostrándole el bikini color rosado y tres shorts masculinos; uno más grande que los otros.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha...- nego la señora Sonomi. -Esa ropa es de esta época, si quieren salír, la deberán de llevar a toda costa. Incluyéndo eso también- dijo y señaló tres pares de jean´s y dos remeras junto a una blusa.

-Si, eso también.- Inuyasha comenzaba a ver a esa señora como un youkai peligroso...

Finálmente Sonomi se quedó sóla en el templo junto a su padre y a los tres dragones. Se encaminó a ellos y sonrió.

-¿Tenís hambre?- preguntó. Kibou asintió por todos.

-Créo que caminando es un poco tardado...-

-¿Ustéd crée señor Inuyahsa?-

-Puedes apostarlo, Souta.-

-Ya quiero llegar a la playa...- comentó Kagome.

-Yo no me meteré al agua.- sonrió burlón. -Seguramente la gente usa esa agua como un inodoro gigántesco.- todos comenzarón a reir.

-Souta, explícame eso del juego del frisbee.- dijo Inuyasha.

-B-Bueno, reálmente no es mucho. Solo hay que lanzarlo y la otra persona deberá tomarlo y lanzárlo de vuelta. Pierde el que se le caíga.-

Continuarón conociendo a Souta y visceversa y así, platicándo, llegarón hasta la playa y rentarón una cabaña con el dinero que les dió la señora Sonomi.

-Entren primero ustedes, me cambiaré después.- dijo Kagome.

Después de vestirse Inuyasha salió con solo el short color rojo, Yue con uno plateado y Souta con uno morado. Kagome se encaminó minutos después se vistió con el bikini color morado.

-¡Kyaa!- se escuchó el grito de Kagome desde la cabaña. Inuyasha corrío hasta la puerta y al abrirla y ver a Kagome cayó de culo contra la madera del piso.

-¿K-Kagome?-

Kagome se encontraba con la mirada fiera y con fuego ardiendo en ella.

-¿Q-Qué es esto, Inuyasha?-

-C-Creo que la youkai ¡Digo! señora comentó algo sobre un bikini...-

-Es algo...-

-revelador ¿verdad?- terminó Inuyasha por ella. Miró disimuladamente hacía afuera y Souta y Yue estaban charlando.

Caminó hasta Kagome y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Inu...yasha-

-Sólo avísame si algún estúpido te mira como yo lo hago ahora...- y la miró a los ojos. Kagome se sobresaltó al mirar la mirada dorada de su príncipe, ahora con un extraño brillo en sus hermosos ojos. Asintió y guardó esa mirada en su mente.

-Bien.- recobró la postura. -Sálgamos o de lo contrarío...-

-Salgamos.-

Finálmente prepararón el frisbee y la pelota de volley de playa y con una cinta marcarón un perímetro rectangular como les dijo Souta. Formarón equipos de juego y quedarón así; Inuyasha-Kagome Yue-Souta.

-¡Listo!-

Souta lanzó la pelota al aire y la golpeó con fuerza para mandar dirécto a Inuyasha.

-¡Aquí voy!-

Y así comenzarón un partido de volley ball playero.

* * *

-Mira a esa nena de bikini morado. Que bien se mueve-

-Ni lo pienses hermano. Tiene acompañante músculoso...-

-¡Jah! Ese es sólo un lelo al que lo quitaré de mi camino rápidamente.-

-Te vas a meter en problemas. Uff...-

* * *

-¡Aquí va!- Kagome lanzó la pelota con fuerza. -¡Yaii!- gritó felíz abrazándo a Inuyasha al ganar el partido.

-Bien pequeña...- cambió su mirda. -¿Sabes lo que has ganado?- preguntó mirándo sus labios.

-No...- dijo jugetonamente al saber a donde se dirijía la mirada de su príncipe.

Inuyasha no contestó y lentamente se fué acercando a Kagome. Ella entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Inuyasha sobre su boca pero...

-¡Eh nena!-

Inuyasha se separó de mala gana de Kagome y miró al tipo frente a ellos. Era alto y algo músculoso pero no tanto como él. Tenía el pelo largo y lo tenía amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran azules. Encontró cierto pareido con su primo Kouga peor él tenía los ojos dorados como toda su familia.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al ver al tipo mirar la copa DD de SU Kagome.

-Eh tu... No mires a mi chica así.- advirtió Inuyasha.

Yue dejó de platicar con Souta al oler enojo en su ahora padre nuevo y oler deseo en un tipo desconocido. Miró en la dirección y en los ojos azules del tipo pudo detectar deseo. Gruño...

-Souta necesito tu ayuda...-

-¡Papá, mamá!- gritarón Souta y Yue corriendo desde su anterior pocisión.

Inuyasha entendió el mensaje de ellos y les ayudo en el teatro.

-Yue, Souta ¿Pasaalgo pequeños?- cambió su vista de la del el sujeto a sus "hijos". Bueno uno lo era...

-Papá, ¡vamos a jugar con mamá al frisbee!- exclamó felíz Souta.

-Cariño, ¿Te apetece ir?- preguntó un Inuyasha cariñosamente a su bello angel.

El tipo miraba como la mujer asentía felíz y caminaba junto a su "familia" a un lugar desolado y comenzaban a arrojar el frisbee.

_Casada..._

¡Rayos!

* * *

-Eso estuvo bien Yue, Souta.- felicitó Inuyasha a los niños. Quienes sonrieron orgullosos por su actuación.

Comenzarón a jugar con el frisbee pero de la nada un frisbee voló por el hombro de Inuyasha y le dió en la nuca a Kagome. Kagome cayó por el impacto en una zona sensible.

-¡Kagome!-

Inuyasha la cargo antes de que su cabeza impactara contra la arena con rocas en ella.

-¡Kagome!- comenzó a moverla y darle leves cachetadas en su cara.

Kagome comenzó a mover los parpados y finálmente abrió los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tu?-

Mierda...

_¡Kagome!_

-Estoy bien Inuyasha, no te preocupes.- sonrió ella. Inuyasha le miró con las cejas fruncidas y después gritó.

-¡Pequeña. No me vuelvas a asustar así!- y ante la mirada de los causantes del golpe la besó allí mismo.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos

**Continuara...**

Dejénme reviews para la continuación y el siguiente capítulo será igual de larog que este. Quizá aún más que este.

Espero me contesten sobre el hecho de poner a Miroku y Sango en la historia.

En cuanto a Yue; ahora es hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome. ¡Wow!

¡Quién lo hubiese imaginado!

Jajaja me reíria en sus caras al leer la parte del masaje.

Primer viaje al futuro, a por el topacio.

En el seguiente capítulo por fín descubrirán al dragón topacio y adémas pasearán los cuatro por la ciudad.

En cuanto al lemon, es muy pronto para mí. Tál vez en dos capítulos más estará bien.

Relampamigos-TED

Aún me faltan las cinco esferas del dragón y adémas debo de hacer que encunetrn las perlas definitivas.

Nos leémos luego.

_¿Reviews?_

**Gaby007**


	9. Una nueva alma al grupo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

Perdón por la tardansa pero me compré un juego nuevo y me a tenido hida jeje se llama _THE WALKING DEAD_ y esta genial!

Tanto la historia como Yue si son de mi propiedad.

Espero el lector me deje un review para que me den mas ganas de continuar la historia y no solo quedándome embobada mirándo You tube y ver anime allí mismo LOL.

Lo sigiente lo uso solo para diversión, no tengo intención de insultar a el lector. Pero vegeta sí xD... Necesito que me digan si les gustan estas pláticas para dejar de ponerlas o al contrario, aumentarlas

**En esos momentos Goku y Vegeta se encontraban en la entrada de el camino de la serpiente...**

**Vegeta: ¡A ver sabandijas! ¿Qué putas pasa con esos reviews? ¡¿Se putearón los dedos o algo así?!**

**Goku: ¡Cálmate Vegeta, no los ofendas. Eso es malo y se podrían...**

**Vegeta: Ahora resulta insectos; que aparte de putos sin dedos son ¡unos sensibles! ¡Pués que se ofendan los putos! ¡Que se ofendan, pero que dejen el review! ¡Aúnque seá con sus dedos puteados!**

**Goku se mostró nervioso al sentir el KI de Vegeta aumentar, trató de cambiar de tema pero nada se le ocurrió.**

**Vegeta: ¡HA! Como me vendría bien un pinche carrito. Para dejarte tirado, y marcar las ruedas en esta serpiente asquerosa.**

**Goku: ¡Tu eres el que no quiere tocarme para la teletransportación- se defendió Goku.**

**Vegeta: ¡No soy gay, insecto! ¡No soy del tipo Yaoi; como mi puta hija Trunks!- Vegeta le miró seriamente.**

**Goku se tocó la frente con dos dedos y la otra mano la uso para extender los dedos y decir -Adiós. Te veo al final.-**

**Vegeta: ¡No espera! ¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez! ¡Puta. Tengo hambre... otra vez!**

**Otra alma en la aventura.**

Kagome abrió los como platos y después los cerró lentamente.

Se separarón del suave beso con un sonido húmedo.

Inuyasha se negaba a dejarla ir pero tenían que seguir con el recorrido antes de la noche y reálmente quería conocer con sus ojos la ciudad. Con resignación se separó de eso labios que se comenzaban a hacer su perdición. Reálmente no sabía como rayos logró vivir 18 años sin su pequeña y dulce Kagome, también quería llegar a más que besos pero sería cuando Kagome se lo dijiera y se sintiera segura a su lado. Reálmente lucharía por ganar el gran corazón de su pequeña.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora Souta?- preguntó tomándo con una de sus grandes manos a pequeña cintura de Kagome.

-Podríamos ir al parque de diversiones... Es viernes así que debería de estar abierto.-

-¿Quiéres ir?- preguntó dirijiéndose a Kagome.

Kagome olvidó un poco la vergüenza y lo pensó unos momentos... Veámos, un lugar con grandes atracciones mecánicas y comida chatarra que fácilmente podría joderte el cuerpo. Suena bien..., excépto por la comida, pero por lo démas bien.

-Hai- asintió felíz Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura. Era increíble como Kagome cambiaba a todas las personas de su alrededor. Quería casarse con ella y ser felíz juntos con Yue. Aunque si volvía a la realidad; él tenía a sus abuelos. Sería algo díficil pero lucharía por ello. ¡Por su puesto que lo haría!

Caminarón a la cabaña y primero Kagome pasó a cambiarse, después los otros y Souta comenzó a guiarlos camino hacia el mejor parque de diversiones del lugar. Pasarón en el camino por diversas tiendas donde comprarón algunos recuerdos y unos helados.

-¿Sólo tiene tres conos?- pregunto Kagome.

El heladero suspiró sonoramente. -Lo siento señorita, pero hace rato acaban de pasar un grupo de niños y se acabarón casí todos los conos.- dijo nervioso.

-Compartiremos, ¿verdad Kagome?- preguntó con una sonrisa Inuyasha. Kagome se lo pensó un poco; compartiría un helado con su príncipe, ella no era tonta. Asintió con la cabeza y de pronto sintió que sus mejillas le ardían más de lo normal.

El heladero le sonrió a la jóven pareja y comenzó a colocar las bolas de helado elejidas por ellos en los tres conos de diferentes sabores ;vainilla y chocolate.

-Adelánte Kagome, tu primero.- animó Inuyasha a Kagome mientras él sostenía el helado.

Kagome sacó su lengua lentamente de su boca y tomó con ella un poco del helado napolitano.

-¿Cómo sabe?- le preguntó Inuyasha cambiando su vista de Yue y Souta que iban adelánte de ellos a su bello angel de ojos achocolatados.

-Sabe muy bien.- con su lengua recojió más. -Sabe como a vainilla, chocolate y fresa.- sonrió.

Inuyasha devolvió la sonrisa y cuando miró que recojió con su lengua un poco de helado se apresuró a apresar su lengua en su boca y disfrutó del sabor del helado. Miró algo divertido como su angel se sonrojaba y entrecerraba los ojos. Aunque quisiera no podía tardarse así que recojió con su lengua el helado de la de ella y disfrutó esa extraña sensación.

Finálmente se separó a duras penas de eso sonrosados labios y sonrió. -Si, es muy rico el sabor ¿verdad?-

Souta miró atrás y decidió contarles.

-Chicos, tenémos dinero pero sólo para tres personas...-

-Ustedes pueden cantar.- dijo Yue.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Souta.

-¡¿Kagome/Inuyasha canta?!- gritarón los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sé muchas cosas. Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha le ganan a estúpidos cantantes de esta época que se drogan...- dijo tránquilamente.

Inuyasha y Kagome se mirarón y al final asintieron sonrojados. Mirarón a la gente de su alrededor y algunos escucharón la plática y los miraban fíjamente.

_**¿Cómo sabrá que la amas?  
¿Cómo verá tu amor? **__¿Cómo sabrá que la amas?  
¿Cómo le muestras cariño? __  
__**¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad la amas?  
Sí, ¿la amas?  
**_**  
**La gente del alrededor los miró con los ojos como platos al escuchar la **melodiosa voz **de Kagome y la masculina de Inuyasha

_¿Cómo sabrá que la amas?  
¿Cómo le muestras cariño? __  
__**Cómo sabrá que en verdad la amas,  
sí, la amas? **_

Las mujeres comenzaban a babear por la voz de Inuyasha y este se mostró algo nervioso pero si quería estar más tiempo con su angel debía de hacerlo._**No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho  
Haz que se entere o ella puede así decir:  
¿Cómo saber, si me ama?  
¿Si acaso soy de él? **_

Algunas mujeres también se encontraban celosas por la voz de Kagome y por el hecho de ir al lado de semejante hombre._**  
**__  
__**Te deja notas que te dicen que en su mente siempre estás  
Él te manda flores si nublado está, ahh  
**__Encontrará mil maneras _

Algunas personas que sabían la letra de esa antigüa canción les apoyarón y los otros miraban atentos. Yue trató de quitarse a una niña que lo acosaba mientras tanto._Tu amor reafirma ferviente  
Pues ella no es vidente  
Que sienta que estás presente  
Y que tú la amas _

Los hombres celoso lo miraban con semejante belleza de ninfa y por el porte que él tenía en sus gestos delicodos._  
__  
__**Todos quieren un amor con un final de cuento  
Todos quieren que su amor sea el mejor…  
**__**¿Cómo sabrás que te ama? **__**  
¿Cómo verás su amor? **__  
__**Por abrazarte más cerca a un baile te invitó  
O compuso para ti una canción,  
**__ooh __  
__**Él hallará la manera  
Sus detalles hablarán  
Y tú sabrás… **__  
__Y tú sabrás…  
__**Que es tu amor  
Que es tu amor **_

Algunas personas se acercaban a Souta y le daban algo de yenes en las manos. Sobretodo los ancianos que miraban con orgullo a esos dos jóvenes._**  
**__  
__**Y tú sabrás que te ama  
Que es de verdad tu amor  
**__  
__**Porque se viste del color que con tus ojos combinó  
Un picnic privado él organizó **__  
__Ooh  
Su corazón va a ser tuyo  
Y por siempre lo será __  
__**Y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás)  
Y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás)  
**__Y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás)  
Y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás) __  
__**Y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás)  
Y tú sabrás…  
Que es tu amor  
**__  
__Y así sabrá que la amas  
Si tú le muestras cariño  
__**Y tú sabrás  
Y tú sabrás **__  
Que es tu amor _

Terminarón de cantar sonrojados y con el helado aún en la mano de Inuyasha. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y los felicitaba. Algunas muchachas se acercaban con otras intenciones a Inuyasha pero el las ignoraba olímpicamente y caballerosamente. Kagome miró esto y se sintió felíz.

Souta caminó hacia Yue y sonrió mostrándo un buen manojo de billetes y en otra mano una pequeña montaña de yenes.

-Hecho.- dijo tranquilamente Yue.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunta un hombre mayor con una mirada lujurosa a Kagome.

-A la casa de tu esposa, viejo. Esa puta me debe dinero.- se burló Inuyasha y continuarón su camino.

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba con el ceño fruncido. Ese hombre quería tener otro tipo de relación con SU Kagome. Kagome miró el ceño fruncido de Inuyasha y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla. Él le miró sorprendido.

-Eso esta muy mal, Kagome...- ella lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Si vas a tocarme con tus labios, es en mis labios.- dicho esto la atrajo a su pecho y la beso con una gran dulzura. Comenzaba a pensar que esto ya estaba pasándo la línea del capricho y comenzaba a enamorarse. La besó con dulzura; pensaba que debía de agradecerle por llenarle con su calor y permitírle viajar con ella cuando apénas se conocian.

Kagome se separó un poco de él y asintió sonrojada. Inuyasha sonrió y los dos continuarón caminando. De caminar a correr al ver a Souta y Yue mucho más adelánte que ellos.

* * *

Finálmente llegarón a la entrada de el parque de diversiones y pagarón su boleto de entrada.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Kagome felíz.

-A la montaña rusa- dijo Inuyasha.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Yue. Souta asintió tambien

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló Kagome la casa embrujada.

-Una casa em...-

-¡Vamos allá Kagome!-

Inuyasha gritó rapidamente mientras la jalaba con una de sus manos una linda y blanca mano delicada. Si esa casa era una embrujada... ¡No perdería la grandiosa oportunidad que se le presentaba en la cara! Kagome mientras tanto seguía a Inuyasha confundida. Miró adelante y miró la casa que antes señaló ¿Qué era esa casa? No tenía datos de ella en su memoria. Seguramente a Yue le faltarón algunas cosas por enseñarle. Inuyasha parecía que era lo que era esa casa ya que corría como demente con una sonrisa que le comenzaba a dar miedo.

* * *

Finálmente llegarón y le enseñarón a la encargada de la casa la pulsera de identificación y pasarón.

-¡Kya!-

Kagome se abrazó al brazo de Inuyasha al ver como un maniquí bien hecho pasaba rapidamente atádo por una cuerda del techo. Inuyasha sonrió algo sonrojado al sentir como los pechos de ella encerraban a su brazo. ¡Genial! Sintió a Kagome abrazarse con más fuerza debído a un ataque de cosquillas a ella desde la obscuridad.

-¡Pervertido!-

Se detuvo al escuchar ese grito y sintió como su corazón se paraba en seco. Miró en dirección a ella y con la esca luz podía ver como su cara estaba roja y movía deseperadamente su trasero.

Frunció las cejas y miró en la zona sur de ella. Apretó los dientes al ver como una mano desconocida apretaba esa zona que nísiquiera él mismo se atrevía a tocar.

-¡S-Suéltala!-

Dió un fuerte manotazo a esa mano intruza y Kagome se abrazó a su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos. Un hombre de cabello corto y negro se dejó ver y lo miró como si apenas se enterara que se encontraba allí.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Hay monstruos feos y pervertidos aquí! ¡M-Me quiero ir!-

-¡Hey! ¡N-No soy tán feo!- se escuchó la voz del individuo extraño y su ceño se fruncio.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- ahora se había olvidado por completo de la casa del terror.

-Miroku. A sus servicios bella dama- hiso una inclinación.

-Aléja tus manos de mi prometida o habrá serias consecuencias...- dijo con voz cortante y Miroku comenzó a sudar frio. Kagome se sonrojó más al escuchar _prometida_ pero sonrió y se abrazó más al pecho de su prometido.

-N-No quise acerlo...- comenzó a mover deseperado sus manos al mirar bien la musculatura que la musculosa de Inuyasha dejaba ver.

-Mmmph.- comenzarón a caminar seguidos de cerca por Miroku.

-¡¿Buscas algo?!-

-No lo sé. Siento que si los sigo descubriré muchas cosas nuevas.- miró a Kagome. -Como si ustedes fuerán de otro lugar lejano...-

-Lo somos.- asintió Kagome. -Pero no de Tokio.-

-Los seguiré de todos modos.-

-Grrr-

* * *

Minutos después salierón así: Kagome agarrada del brazo de Inuyasha sonrojada mientras Inuyasha fulminaba con la mirada a Miroku que tenía plasmada una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Yue acercándose con Souta; ambos con un helado en su mano.

-Pervertidos...-

-Insectos que infectan los lugares estratégicos.-

-Mujeres bellas.-

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha fulminarón con la mirada a Miroku; quién solo rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca con los dedos.

Yue le miró fijamente.

-Ya veo, eres un ayudante sin padres que trata de sobrevivir eh.- asintió Yue.

Miroku le miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tu gorra lo dice...-

Miroku miró su gorra y leyó en voz alta.

-Soy un pobre hombre en busca de una mujer bella a la cual tener para dejar atrás la pérdida de mis padres y tratar de sobrevivir juntos... Oh.-

Kagome miró las pequeñas letras y se sorprendió por la gran vista de Yue.

-Vale me han descubierto...-

-¿Cómo os llamas?- preguntó Yue aunque sabía su nombre; debían de pasar desapercividos a toda la gente sobre su identidad y poderes.

-Miroku.-

-Ya veo.-

-Buena ya debemos de irnos.- dijo Souta mirándo que comenzaba a obscurecer.

-Si.- asintió Kagome.

-¿P-Puedo ir con ustedes a dónde séa que vayan?-

-¡N-No!-

-¡Ni te acerques!-

Gritarón Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Lo haré de todos modos.-

-¡P-Pero...!-

-Kagome, déjalo, su destino es acompañarnos. Y casarse contigo.- sonrió él.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Eso ni de broma!-

Yue río con su voz algo infantil.

-Era broma.- sonrío él por segunda vez en el día.

La cara de Miroku se mostro algo de decepción. Esa mujer era hermosa pero parecía que el chico de cabello largo ya la tenía como de su territorio y ella no parecía molestarse.

-Bueno, estúpido alienigena vámonos.- dijo Inuyasha.

* * *

Los cinco caminarón rumbo al templo y le pidierón permiso a la Señora Sonomi para que Miroku pudiera hospedarse. Ella aceptó gustosa la propuesta y volvío junto a sus nuevos animales favoritos: los dragones.

Yue abrió rapidamente los ojos al sentir el olor de un dragón Topacio que no era el compañero de Inuyasha. Inuyasha desperto sobresaltado al sentir movimientos bruscos a su lado. Kagome despertó por las mismas razones que Inuyasha.

-El dragón topacio... esta aquí.- dijo Yue dejándo mostrar una nueva cara; asombro.

**Continuara...**

Dos reviews más y el próximo será más largo.

Pués aquí para mis queridas fan´s de leén mis lemons... ¡Próxima historia con 4 Inuyasha´s diferentes junto a Kagome, diferentes Inuyasha´s, diferentes épocas y situaciones ¿Lo quieren?

Os agradesco por sus reviews, de verdad que me inspira que la gente comente de una historia hecha por mi sea leída por otras personas; me sube los animos y adémas me inspira.

Mi abuela se a caído y ahora yo junto a mi mamá tendrémos que ir a Zacatecas para cuidar de ellas. En su casa no tengo internet, pero continuaré la historia y al llegar subiré los capítulos, posiblemente en 3 días o cuatro. Espero me comprendan y sean pasientes en la espera.

**¿CÓMO SABRÁ?-ENCANTADA.**

_¿Reviews?_

**Gaby007**


End file.
